Basket Case
by Writing Muse
Summary: YAOI The trio are desperate for a place to stay until a generous man offers them room and board at the most expensive inn for as long as they wish.Only if Jin agrees to have dinner with him.Mugen gets jealous.
1. The Man of Many Chins

Basket Case

Chapter 1: The Man of Many Chins

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Take it or leave it." Frustrated, Fuu gave up on bargaining with the man and stomped away from the ticket booth where Mugen and Jin stood, waiting.

"I guess the price was too high." Jin noted out loud. Fuu's face twisted even more when Jin found out that they were too poor to rent a cheap room.

"And that was our last choice!" Fuu whined. "Now where will we sleep? We spent all our money in that shady fish shop for food, which by the way totally stank. Almost as bad as Mugen!"

"Ugh?" Mugen stopped scratching his head. "What the fuck you just called me?" He was busy paying attention to the couple of young girls who walked by.

"Hopeless!" Fuu cried as she began clomping down the street. "We'll we have to get jobs—_again!_"

"Man, why do was always go poor before noon! This is getting freaking annoying." Mugen slouched as he walked behind her.

"Because both of you are irresponsible with money." Jin said calmly.

"Hey, you ate that fish with us you know! So think you're the only one not to blame, ass hole!" Mugen grabbed Jin by the collar of his blue coat.

"Actually I wouldn't dare eat that disgusting fish. After watching you slurp it all down I lost my appetite."

"Bite me!"

"I'm not that hungry."

"Hey, will you two stop!" Fuu cried

"He started it!"

"You're the one that grabbed my collar."

"Shut up four eyes!"

"At least I don't eat like a dog."

"How about I cut off that slimy tongue of yours?"

"I doubt you have the talent to do that."

"Tight ass!"

"Fish breath."

"Will you guys cut it out?"

"Can I offer you a free room?" The trio turned their heads to where a large man smiled at him. Something about his face reminded others of Buddha.

"Uhhh…? Excuse me sir, are you talking to us?" Fuu asked.

"Why yes, of course. I don't mean to be rude but I heard your dilemma near the ticket booth and followed you from there so that I can say something. But my legs are old so it took me a while to catch up." He chuckled at himself.

"Who the hell is this fat guy?"

"Mugen!" Fuu snapped.

"Well that would be too kind of you but we have no way of paying you back." Fuu smiled.

"I know and it's alright. I don't need much from you."

"What do you _want_ from us?" Mugen slurred.

"All I ask is a night with your friend there." He pointed towards the Jin.

"……….."

_cricket cricket_

"Mmmm." Fuu hummed nervously.

"Well, go over there Mugen, he's point at you." Jin said. Mugen released Jin's collar.

"No way! He's pointing at you."

"That's impossible; you're obviously the gay one."

"What the hell makes you think that?"

"You confessed you dreamed of me taking a bath naked."

"What?" Fuu gasped. Mugen pulled Jin closer.

"You promised not to ever mention that again." He whispered.

"Allow me to reassure you that I'm willing to pay all your expenses at the Okhua Hotel."

"The Okhua!" Fuu peeped.

"You mean that big place that looks like a palace." Mugen added.

"It's the most expensive and luxurious inn in Japan." Jin said.

"Yes, and I'm offering to pay what ever you desire. You can stay there as long as you want and put everything on my tab. All I ask is to dine with your fellow friend over there." This again caused the group to stare awkwardly.

"Him?" Jin pointed at Mugen who growled.

"No, you." The man corrected.

_Ohhh, fucking shit ass._ Jin cursed calmly to himself.

Jin said nothing to the man for the longest time. Until he walked away that is.

"Wait! Jin! Hold on a sec.—Jin come back."

"You're planning on selling me out for a bed?" Jin continued walking with Fuu pulling him to stop.

"Think rationally Jin—''

"I did. You're hungry enough to pimp your bodyguard for dinner. I decline the offer. You can tell him that."

"Jin!" Fuu pleaded.

"Yah, common Jin!"

"Oh, not you too!" Jin now felt two bodies pulling his arms back, one of them being Mugen. "Since when did you beg like a dog?"

"Common Jin! It's a win-win situation." Mugen tried his hardest to sound natural but even Fuu could pick up the fake tone in his voice.

"I doubt you even know what a win-win situation is." Jin narrowed his eyes.

"Mugen's right! We all get to spend our days at the Okhua and free food. You even get the privilege of dinning at Edo's most famous restaurants and with company that doesn't smell like dogs." Fuu looked over at Mugen.

"…What!" Again Mugen was blind that he was the butt of the joke.

"It's the company's intentions that I'm doubtful of." Jin looked over to where the blubbering man stood from afar.

"What? All he wants is to dine with you for a night." Fuu said.

"Hah! Even I can see through that, no guy willing enough to pay for room and food at a place like the Okhua is interested in that type of _company_."

"For once, Mugen is right." Jin started to leave again.

"But that doesn't change the fact that we're deprived!" Fuu bellowed. "Now you're going to dinner with him and you're going to LIKE it!" Both men didn't dare speak against the vengeful Fuu.

"Ah, he'll take you up on the offer!" Fuu sang over her shoulder to the man. The man's man chins wobbled with glee causing Jin's skin to prickle with goose bumps.

Mugen failed in hiding his laugher.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Room Key to Heaven

Basket Case

Chapter 2: Room Key to Heaven 

Fuu, Mugen, and Jin followed the middle aged woman who wore her hair tight behind her head as she directed them to their rooms. Fuu squeezed the folds of her silk robes to prove that she wasn't dreaming. Every inch of the inn was decorated elaborately with painted figures in black and gold along with peaceful ponds of koi fish.

"Oh, look koi! This place must really be rich!" Fuu glanced over her shoulder a second time, catching Mugen on the prowl for the fish. "Mugen! No! Bad Dog!"

"What! Free food!" He explained but Fuu just sighed to herself. While Mugen tortured the fish, Fuu continued to follow the woman. They were on the third floor of the palace and to Fuu's right was a courtyard with trees reaching high enough to stretch near the fourth floor which was above them. Fuu looked over the railing where the courtyard's green floor was down below.

"Young lady?" Fuu turned where the lady and Jin were down the hall.

"Oh, sorry." The lady just sighed and turned to her right where a door faced before her. "Here is your rooms. Young lady's room to the right and young men's room to the left." She fumbled for the keys to open it. "Complete with baths and furniture for comfort. Restaurant downstairs for food…And that's NOT FOR EATING!"

Fuu turned at to where the lady was pointing to.

"Mugen! I told you to leave those fish alone!"

"Hey the guy says everything was free!" Jin frowned at the mention of the man who was willing to pay everything for Jin. Ever since Fuu agreed to the man's terms Jin hung his head lower than usual.

The woman opened the room's door which revealed an apartment filled with life's privileged luxurious."

"Ahhhh!" Fuu jumped up and in glee. "Let me through!" She pushed through the woman and went on a made hunt to inspect every single spot. As she made her way through the rooms the party could hear her voice.

"Oh, look a small pool with lilies!...Pond of koi!...Lush bed with silk curtains!...Our own private stove with a set of spices like a kitchen…What a gorgeous view of the city!...Ah, more coy!...There are actual plants growing from the ground!...And another bathroom just for me!"

"I guess she pretty much saved us the trouble of looking ourselves." Mugen stretched.

"Hmm." Jin answered.

"Here's your key." The woman gave Jin a thin piece of metal. "And we've just received a note for you moments ago by a man named Megabwua."

Jin looked at the note as he took it.

"Thank you again for your services." The woman nodded before she completely left the trio to their own. The two men entered with Fuu's high voice still ringing through the rooms.

"Oh, look peacocks out in the courtyard!...A beautiful tapestry!"

"So, what did the note say?" Mugen asked as he closed the door.

Jin scanned the small piece of paper until he had read it three times through.

"Yo!" Mugen called for Jin's attention. Jin glanced at Mugen.

"Here," He handed Mugen the paper. "You can read it _yourself_." Mugen snatched the paper.

"What! Hey, how the hell do you read this shit!"

"You mean you _don't_ know how?" Jin walked away to find his room.

"I can read it's just…this handwriting sucks ass!"

Evening came in Edo, cloaking the city with a gauzy sky of fog and starlight. The sun had been long gone of its annoying light, leaving the city cool and calm. Around that time Fuu had finally accomplished her task of seeing every inch of the place. After she was done she searched for the boys. _Wow, this place is big! _Near the lit stove in the center of the floor was Mugen trying to read a small piece of paper.

"Mugen! Didn't anyone tell you you'll hurt your eyes if you read in the dark." Fuu used the stove's fire to light all the candles in the room which gave off a soft glow.

"Now it's too bright!" Mugen whined.

"I don't care! Where's Jin?"

"Probably in his room..._getting his hair ready for his date_." Mugen laughed as he made sure the last part of the sentence was heard by Jin. Yet Jin made no answer as if he wasn't there. This worried Fuu.

"Do you think we were too selfish to throw Jin at that guy in return for this?"

"Fuck, no! If he didn't want to go to dinner with him he wouldn't let you speak for him." Mugen had a point. If Jin really didn't want to see that man he would have said it to him instead of allowing Fuu to speak out. But something in his silence hung a cloud of sadness.

"Jin?" Fuu knocked on the door of Jin's room. She slid the doors open to see if he was asleep. Jin had his back to Fuu while he sat down as if meditating.

"Jin, do you want some food? The koi is actually very tasty." Jin made no answer. "Have you seen the peacocks from the balcony! Their beautiful." Again only silence came from Jin. "Jin, I know you're mad at me for agreeing to that man. I would be too. I'm sorry—I couldn't think straight at the time. If I could have taken that answer back I would. But we're already here and Mugen loves it here. It would be wrong for us to leave now after we've deserved it so much from this hard trip. Yet if you're still not wanting to see that man, it's okay. I'll send a letter telling him that you've declined the offer and we'll leave."

"That's alright. I can deal." Jin finally answered. He looked out the sky view window. "It's getting late. I better go and see him." Jin got up and left the room without looking at Fuu. Fuu stood where she was and listened to his fading foot steps until the sound of a slamming door was heard.

Finally Fuu had regained her control over her body and joined Mugen near the boiling pot. _I hope Jin will be okay…I hope Jin won't be mad at me for doing this to him._

Mugen moaned in agony as he tried scrambling the letters on the letter.

"What are you doing? You've been reading that thing for over an hour!"

"I'm trying to read this note but the handwriting is really sloppy!" Mugen explained.

"Give me that! I'll read it to you…Mugen where did you get this letter?"

"Jin got it from that woman when she gave us our key. What does it say! Common tell me already, dammit!"

"_Don't try running away from me again, my little colt. If you should, I'll peel your friends' faces off like apples." _Fuu looked at Mugen after reading the note to him.

Mugen's face was cold and stern. His darting eyes glanced at the entrance door and saw shadows under the crack.

"Someone's guarding our door." Fuu gasped as she looked back. They were trapped inside the room.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Down in the Emperor's Lagoon

Basket Case

Chapter 3: Down in the Emperor's Lagoon 

The moment Jin walked out of the Okhua's main entrance he knew the men surrounding the richly decorated palanquin were there for him. They caught him looking at them and instantly walked up.

"I know who you work for but I'll walk my way there myself." He stood tall and confident among the men of giants.

"Master Morikubo insists we come with you to the restaurant." One of them said.

"Of course." Jin agreed. "But don't think I'm going in that thing." He looked over at the covered palanquin. Saying nothing more, he began walking into the crowd with the pack of thugs behind him.

* * *

"Mugen, what are we going to do?" Fuu whispered quietly. She kept far away from the door as possible. "Mugen?" Looking over her shoulder, Fuu saw Mugen was nowhere to be found. "Mugen!" She yelped and began searching frantically until his voice hushed her.

"Will yah shut-up?" He snapped. She found him in her bedroom with one foot over the railing.

"Mugen? What are you doing?" She called as her tiny feet rushed over to him. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Well it's the only way out of here without getting on those guys' asses." He explained.

"But we're on the third story. Who knows how high you'll fall but what I do know is that you're going to get yourself killed!"

"Well then tell me, oh wise one, how am I going to sneak past those bastards without getting caught?" Fuu flinched away from Mugen.

"Since when did you wanna pass up a moment to fight!" She asked curiously.

"Hey! If things get messy in here the Okhua will kick us out and you don't want that." Fuu's eyes grew in surprise.

"You mean…you're not going to fight because you don't want to get kicked out for me?" Mugen's grip almost slipped when he noticed the adoration in Fuu's eyes.

"Now, hey hey hey hey! Don't think like it's like that!" He warned.

"Ohhh." Fuu smiled shyly. "Well if you're going to be doing this all for me," She twirled out of the room. "Make sure you don't fall too hard." Mugen winced at her voice. For the first time she was talking sweetly to him and fear climbed its way into his pores. She was gone from the room in order to not draw attention from the listeners outside.

"Glad that's over." Mugen sighed. "She's got a point though about falling." Mugen looked down and began to notice that he was really really high up.

"Oh, well." Mugen shrugged his shoulders. Without thought he let go of the railing and fell and fell and fell and fell. The entire time Mugen kept his eyes closed but when he noticed he was falling for a real long time he opened them. And ironically, the moment he opened his eyes, he hit the ground.

"Offfff!"

"Ouch!" Mugen rubbed his head. "Man, that wasn't so bad for a 3 story drop."

"Easy for you to say!" Mugen looked down and noticed the fat Buddha man was under him.

"AHHH!" He immediately jumped off of him. "Now, don't get any ideas! I just fell and didn't aim for you!"

"Is that how you say sorry to a man after squashing him!" He struggled to get up. It was like watching a caterpillar struggle to right itself.

"Trust me; it'll take a lot more to squish you." Mugen said to himself as he watched the man struggle. Then a thought hit him. "Hey! Aren't you suppose to be hitting on Jin right now!"

"I was hired to do so for my boss."

"What!" Mugen crossed his arms while the man continued wiggling to get on his belly.

"My boss hired me to find a young man named Jin who wore glasses and ask him on a date as if I was the one interested. However; truth is my boss is the one who is to meet him at the Emperor's Lagoon."

"The Emperor's Lagoon!" Mugen repeated.

"Yes!...Tah! Can you help now?" He bellowed.

"Wait, why did your boss send out those guys to stand guard outside our room!"

"For insurance reasons. If your friend protests against my Master, only a snap of his fingers is all it takes." His little arms reached out. "Can you please…?"

"Tsk! Later! Like I'm helping you Buddha!" Mugen sprinted down the dirt street into the crowd leaving Mr. Buddha to fend for himself.

"Oh, crap. Not again." He whined and then continued his ongoing battle.

* * *

"We're here. This is the place." Jin stopped. He looked to his right and knew the restaurant named The Emperor's Lagoon would be the one he would have picked.

"Thank you. You're job is ends here." Jin walked past them without a glance back.

"Hey!" One of them grabbed Jin's shoulder. "You're supposed to enter with us. Master Morikubo knows well enough that you're likely to pull something." Jin was going to comply with their task, for time's sake, until the other spoke.

"Yah, cause he doesn't want his favorite bitch to be ditching him again."

Jin narrowed his eyes and caught the skinniest of them.

"Bitch?" He echoed. From that word alone they were already dead. Before one could apologize a sea of blood splashed from his sword, leaving all but one stand. That one was Jin, and not a drop on him.

The crowd of course flew away from the scene but Jin paid no attention to the onlookers. He causally entered the restaurant as if the five 190 pound men never died a bloody death from his hand.

Incense filled the aroma of the posh restaurant along with the buzzing of a thousand conversations and the serene voices of singers.

"May I help you, sir?" A stout old man came up to Jin with a menu in his hand.

"I'm here on behalf of Master Morikubo." Jin answered.

"Right this way." He turned and Jin followed him. They weaved around tables and booths until the man brought Jin to table secluded away from the frantic talking of the crowd. He opened his arms towards the seat as if inviting him to sit down. A clean table along with food was placed in the dimmest part of the restaurant. At the head was a middle aged man, Master Morikubo, who paid no attention to the newcomers as he drank his sake.

"Thank you." Jin said before he took his seat opposite him. The man nodded and left the two customers to their own business.

"Don't get too comfortable." Morikubo said once Jin sat on his knees. "I'm not planning on staying here long." Jin said nothing nor did he look up at the man. He hung his head low, allowing his bangs to cloak his face from the man.

Morikubo placed his cup down on the table and rested his chin in his hand while scanning Jin.

"Lift your head up so I can see your face." Jin didn't. "Jin." He slurred his name with an angry tone.

Slowly Jin raised his face but didn't dare look at the man.

"Look at me." A direct order, one Jin must not disobey. Jin clenched his mouth tight and bit back his tongue. Shyly he looked at the man who saw right through him.

His faced had aged but was still quiet handsome. One could distinguish how handsome he was in his youth if they learned to look closer. He smiled at Jin.

"You've grown up a bit." Jin tore his away from him.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" Jin asked immediately.

"What do you think?" Morikubo waved with a gesture of his hand. "I've been looking for you for a long time. You're a hard one to catch." Jin wouldn't answer him. "Hmm…I've heard about Mariya, your own Master."

"A person I wish not to discuss." Jin snapped. Morikubo only just chuckled to Jin's irritation.

"I see that my men haven't entered the restaurant with you. I doubt they put up much of a challenge." The ronin remained silent. "I expected that you would kill them. I also expected your silence, however; I didn't expect how much it would irritate me." His caring voice grew to a cold stern one in the matter of seconds.

"You say so much but nothing at all. Should I ask again?" Morikubo leaned closer, lowering his voice to hushed tone.

"I'm only reclaiming on what I've lost." From there Jin felt a wandering hand caress above his knee. He pushed the hand away as he got up from the table.

"You can't reclaim on what you've never had." Jin began to walk past him until he stopped. "I've fulfilled my end of the agreement, now you have no reason to hurt my friends." He continued to walk away until Morikubo caught him by the hand.

Jin had not expected this or the slight pain from the pressure of his grip. Morikubo took another sip of his sake.

"You must be mistaken, my little colt. I caught you. There's no more running in the fields anymore. And in that case, you don't go back to your friends, cause if you do then there'll be no friends waiting for you." Morikubo looked up at him with the sadistic smile that tormented Jin as long as he could remember.

"Let go of him."

Both Jin and Morikubo snapped their necks as they turned to see who had spoken. In the shadows behind the booth stood Mugen, a straw in his mouth and his back leaning against the wall.

"Who—''

"I said let go of him." Mugen interrupted Master Morikubo. He looked up at the pair wearing his defiant grin which he was known to carry. Yet Morikubo wasn't fazed by this at all. At first he was caught off guard by the young man's boldness but now he was amused at his rashness.

"I doubt you know me boy, because if you did you wouldn't have dared to think of speaking to me in that manner." He began to laugh while still holding Jin prisoner in his grasped.

"Whatever!"

"UH!" Morikubo looked at Mugen with shock.

"Like I give a shit who you are! All I know is you're the one who's got his assholes crowding our hotel door and now trying to force Jin into bed with you. At the moment I feel nothing but wanting to peel your face like an apple."

Jin closed his eyes and smiled, thanking for Mugen's nasty behavior and disgusting mouth.

"Master Morikubo, may I introduce you to Mugen." Morikubo looked at Jin then back at Mugen who hadn't moved a muscle since his discovery.

"Well it's good that I know you're name. Very rare do I have the opportunity or care to know the people I kill." He raised his other hand and made a single snap. From there hell broke loose in the Emperor's Lagoon.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Rags of Silk

Basket Case

Chapter 4: Rags of Silk 

He raised his other hand and made a single snap. From there hell broke loose in the Emperor's Lagoon.

Mugen dashed to his place behind Jin—back to back they drew their swords out waiting for their opponents. The moment Morikubo snapped his fingers swarms of men with their swords held high rushed into the restaurant like a broken dam. The costumers withdrew from the scene immediately, forgetting their meals and entertainment in order to save their lives.

Jin and Mugen were unfazed by the commotion as they stood alert. All around them were large thugs wearing their anger and strength on their faces.

"How many do you think there are?" Mugen whispered.

"It's hard to tell. Probably 60 or more." Jin answered.

"Okay. You kill 12 and I kill the other half." Jin's eyes borrowed in confusion.

"Wait. You think 12 is hal—''

"Kill the noisy mosquito but spare my colt!" Morikubo cried as he disappeared into his wall of men. Jin watched his movements until he was hidden under the cover of his army.

"Are they waiting for our signal?" Mugen asked.

"Probably." Jin whispered as his eyes continued lingering in the direction Morikubo vanished.

"Fine!" Mugen raised his sword. "I like making the first move!" He charged into the crowd before jumping air in the air where his blade rained down like acid from the heavens.

* * *

"Gengi?" Yori asked as he leaned against one of the inn's door.

"Uh?" Gengi asked with his nose high in the air.

"How long do you think Master Morikubo wants us to keep watch over this door?" Yori's patience grew thin by the minuet.

"As long as he needs. Don't worry; you'll have your fun Yori after he has _his_." Both Gengi and Yori chuckled turning out into a loud brawl of laughter.

"Uh? What's that—''

_FSHHHH_

Yori never finished his sentence after his head fell. Gengi broke down on the ground, screaming from the sight of his bloody friend. He looked towards the direction from where the blade came. Down the hall he made out two young men with one of them grinning like the devil. Fear consumed him making him flee the scene without looking back at his friend's remains.

"Don't." Jin held out his hand before Mugen to stop him.

"He's getting away!" Mugen motioned towards the crying fool who was still heard a floor below.

"We mustn't care about such tedious things. Get Fuu, we have to leave this town, NOW." Mugen asked no questions on Jin's motives. He ran down the hallway and slammed his fist furiously upon the wooden door.

"FUU! COME ON! WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" No answer. "Fuu!"

"Whaaat!" Mugen looked to his left where Jin and Fuu stood three doors down. Jin shook his head.

"He can't count but he can't even remember what room we've lived in."

"Shut-up! You're the one that got us into this mess!" Mugen ran over to them. Jin looked over to Fuu.

"He thought 12 was half of 60 this evening." He told Fuu.

"Wow, really?" Fuu looked at Mugen.

"Hey! Why do you have to tell everything?"

"You know, we really need to work on your counting skills this summer." Fuu noted to herself.

"Hmmm." Jin answered to Fuu.

"Will yah lay off? We need to get out of here or Jin's Sugar Daddy is gonna get his men on us." Fuu's surprised look now fell on Jin but Jin said nothing of the matter nor looked at her.

"Common!" He bolted down the staircase followed by Mugen and Fuu as last. No one bothered to stand and ask of where they were going. The inn's hallways were almost vacant for the night leaving the trio to leave in secrecy.

"Wait!" Fuu stopped. "Who's going to pay of our stay?" She pondered but Mugen grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him like a rag doll.

"Just shut-up and keep moving!" He cried. The only slowed their pace when they reached the outskirts of town. By then Fuu was frustrated in running from something that she didn't know.

"WILL ANY OF YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" She could have waked up an entire block of people yet nothing answered back. "Uh?" She eyed Jin, knowing full well he had all the answers.

"Jin's ex-boyfriend will do anything to get him back." Mugen kicked a rock down the dirt path.

"Na-uh." Fuu frowned.

"Told you," Jin crossed his arms. "You're the one most likely to be the gay one."

"Will you give—''

"Hey!" Mugen knew by her tone to stop his sentence there. "I don't care if you're the fruitiest guy in all of Japan, it still doesn't explain why _we_ were imprisoned in our own room!" She looked at Jin with eyes of anger. "Well?" If there was an explanation it was Jin's responsibility to say it himself. Yet he remained silent, staring right back at her.

"We can camp here for the night. There's some hot springs near the summit of this town." He walked off leaving Fuu baffled.

"But—you…hey! Jinnnnnnn!" Jin didn't give her the liberty of looking back. "You!" Mugen snapped to life after falling into one of his dazes again. "What happened after you jumped off the balcony?" Mugen leaned his weight on one foot, mulling over the idea of telling her or not.

"This is Jin's business and not ours so if we're to know the story it's up to him." He walked off towards Jin's direction. "I'm off to get firewood." He waved.

"But—wha—hey! You can't leave me in the dark forever!" Her promises were heard in vain. Mugen continued walking, ignoring whatever nonsense that came out of her mouth.

* * *

Jin looked into the water only seeing a blurred image staring back. If it was him that was seen in the water he could not tell. The lighting was dark already and the water murky. _How long have I been running from him?_ He asked himself. Only the woods answered back silent remedies of his conundrum.

He rubbed the palms of his hands, noticing their wrinkled texture and decided to climb out of the hot springs. The evening air chilled his skin as he reached for his clothing and began draping his body in many layers of cloth.

"Are you going to ask me something or are you just going to stand there?" Jin looked over his shoulder to where Mugen stepped out of the blanket of the woods.

"That man back in the restaurant called you his 'colt'." With long strides he walked closer to Jin. "Why?"

"Just a nickname he called me when I was younger." Jin's answer was as neutral as his tone.

"Why a 'colt'?" Questions were beginning to annoy Jin. Ever since this evening he's been given nothing but questions and ones that he's avoided to answer his entire life as a ronin.

"What's your purpose in asking?" He turned around, looking Mugen straight in the eye.

"Just curious if we're going to see those guys again."

"And if we are?" Jin asked. Mugen shrugged his shoulders.

"Then that leaves me waiting for the fun to arrive." He grinned. Jin wanted to smile along with him but that would mean he was amused by what Mugen had said, and everything that Mugen says is the opposite of amusing. It's common law of nature.

Jin stepped aside to join Fuu at the camp fire but Mugen blocked his way. The ronin went to the other side and again Mugen stopped him. Jin sighed.

"Why are you trying so bad to piss me off!" He hissed with a touch of venom in his tone.

"No," Mugen shrugged. "Just been dying to do this." He pushed Jin back into a tree and pressed his lips firmly against Jin's. His tongue danced along Jin's supple lips, demanding entry into his mouth until he voiced his way in with Jin's consent.

He cradled Jin's cheek within the palm of his hand as their kiss deepened drastically. Jin's breathing deepened when Mugen began pressing himself against the ronin's frame, making breathing hard for him to do.

Lust boiled within their blood, causing sense and judgment to disappear in the back of the mind. Jin lost himself within this kiss until he felt the wandering hands of Mugen. He slipped them under Jin's clothing and gliding along his marble-like skin.

"No!" Jin broke away and turned his mouth from Mugen's. Mugen stared at him, surprised and curious as to why he was turned down. Jin's graceful neck was in full view and Mugen took the opportunity to slather his tongue along it. At first Jin didn't stop him as he sighed at the contact but he regained his mind and shoved Mugen away. "I said stop."

Without looking back, Jin walked off leaving Mugen alone at the hot springs. His eyes followed Jin's movements until he faded away into the shadows. The rouge licked his lips, tasting the last of Jin's kiss with his eyes still continuing to search for him in the woods.

"Damn, what a tease!" He scoffed before walking back to the campfire we're they would sleep next to.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Artistic Views

Basket Case

Chapter 5: Artistic Views 

The next town closest to the one before was called Manzouri. A booming town close to the sea of Japan. It was this town that the trio now found themselves at and the same one where both Mugen and Jin wanted to kill themselves.

"Okay, first we need to find jobs for money and then we find a place to stay. It's gotta be cheap though, anything more than our budget would be too much for us to handle. Next we lay low for a while and,"

"God, kill me now." Mugen mumbled as he dragged behind Fuu like cow.

"I agree. Make it quick." Jin answered with his head hanging just as low as Mugen's.

"HEY, are you guys listening!" She points to them with her notorious finger. "It's _your_ fault for not going on the date and it's _your _fault we were kicked out because you had to cause trouble."

"Listen girl, I could have sat back and watched them open your head up with a hammer." Mugen stared Fuu down, telling her with his eyes that she was not in the position to point the blame this time.

"So how much do we have to at least eat?" Jin asked as he stood up straight.

All three of them unrevealed their pocket change except this time, out of all three thousand five hundred and ninety times, this was the one that they actually have money for food.

"YAHHHH!" Fuu bounced.

"You gotta be shitting me." Mugen mumbled as they all stared at the small heap of coins.

* * *

"What'll be?" The waiter asked them. The men sat back and stared at the table while Fuu ordered an army's full of food.

"Let's start slow: thirty squid on sticks please!" The man stared at her shocked; almost as if this little child was a demon incarnated.

"And some sake along with that." Mugen added.

"Yes, sir! Right away." He left in a hurry. "HEY, GENGO! WE NEED A BIGGER STOVE!" He called towards the back.

Fuu sighed contently. "Isn't this perfect. The sun is shinning and we have no more worries of breaking the law or going hungry. It seems this is finally the beginning to the rest of our lives."

"God forbid." Jin mumbled as he sipped a little of the sake the waiter brought.

"What did you say?" Jin couldn't answer with the sake running down his throat.

"OH, IT'S GORGOUSE!"

"Uh?" Fuu sat up as she looked in the direction to where the commotion was going on from outside. "Be right back!" She shot off and bolted out the door.

"Hey! The first ten of the squid is here!" Mugen called but she didn't pop her head in for an answer.

"I think she won't be coming back for a long while." Jin said as he placed his little cup down.

"What do you mean!" Mugen asked.

"It seems that she has ran into a familiar friend." Mugen looked out the door again to see what Jin was talking of.

* * *

"I swear my young sir, anything that comes from your hands are perfection itself." The mother bowed gratefully as the man handed her the tapestry.

"It's my pleasure of serving you my lady. You're my favorite customer; I cherish all of your commissions." She smiled again and bowed before leaving the little shop. Fuu stood at the entrance of the store and waited quietly until she knew there was no one else in there.

"Hello?" She called. The shop smelled old and dusty, but around the walls were panels of many different kinds of art. Landscapes, people, animals, still life; you name it, it was there.

"Backwards Beauty?"

"Uh?" Fuu turned around and there he was, smiling that flawless smile he used to capture her many months ago.

"I never thought I would see you again!" He exclaimed.

"What! Hishikawa! I—I thought you would be in Holland by now." Fuu placed her hand to her lips in a coy manner.

"I did but the authorities sent me back, and along with that they confiscated the painting I did of you. Bastards!" For a moment his face turned angry and scary but then washed it away when he looked up at Fuu again.

"So what's your business in town? How have you been this entire time?"

"Well…" Fuu looked at the ground; trying to decide what to tell him and what not to tell him. "You know same old same old. You?"

"Ever since that last moment we shared together, I've been beating myself up. I never told you how sorry I was to lead you into a kidnapping trap. Please my beauty," He took her hand in his. "Forgive me. I'm gratefully sorry and I regret it. I devote myself into making up for the trouble to deserve your good graces again." He looked up at her again, his eyes sparkling with a light that mesmerized Fuu.

"I—umm." For a moment words escaped her.

"Hey!" Both Fuu and Hishikawa were startled as Mugen popped his head out of the door.

"Mugen, have you ever thought of knocking!" Fuu grumbled. Mugen looked at her and than smiled.

"Knock knock." He grinned. "Just to tell you, we ate all of those squid. Bye!" Fuu was preparing to chase after the bastard but then she remembered the young artist.

"Oh! I'm sorry; my stupid bodyguards are always complicating things." She looked back at the door, hoping for Mugen to poke his head out for her to throw a shoe at.

"If it's food you need, I have lots in my own private studio." Fuu looked at him surprised.

"No, it's okay. I've been free and out of debt from that old woman for months now. I am please to say I'm finally leaving a successful life as an artist on my own. Please," He motioned towards the back of the door.

"Hmm, okay." Fuu followed him towards the back of the store.

* * *

"Where's Fuu?" Jin asked as he stood outside of the restaurant.

"She found herself a _job_, already." Jin noticed the smile on Mugen's face.

"And?"

"And what?" Mugen barked.

"Where are we going to find jobs?"

"Oh, that!" Mugen grabbed Jin's hand. "Follow me." They bolted down the street with Mugen leading the two.

* * *

"So, you own this entire building?" Fuu accepted the cup of tea.

"Yes. Below is my shop and above is my apartment. I couldn't have found a better deal. Though I didn't do it alone. I had friends who've helped me."

"Oh, that's nice." Fuu was about to take a sip until Hishikawa stopped her.

"I was devastated when they took my painting. Ever since then I was lost—I could barely remember your face. But now that you're here again, those shivers up my spine are back. Please, my backwards beauty. Will you allow me to paint you again!" He smiled.

_Oh, look at his smile._ Fuu shook her head of such thoughts.

"First, you must promise not to sell me again."

"I would never let another thing harm you again!"

"And second."

"Second?" He questioned, hoping the second wasn't too strenuous.

"My name is Fuu." She smiled at him, causing butterflies to fly through his stomach.

* * *

Jin couldn't tell why Mugen was talking with a midget old man from across the street. He dragged him—literally—up to the other side of town to where he ordered Jin to stay put. Now Jin was tired, confused, and frustrated. _This is all I need to drink myself to death. _He thought to himself.

Mugen came back with the old man still waiting for him.

"He said he'll allow us to stay at his place in return for his deliveries through the town."

"A job?" Jin asked.

"And a place to crash. Beat that!" Again he closed his hand over Jin's and pulled him across the street and into the fine house. He couldn't help but notice the ways Mugen would always reach for his hand. Not only was he uncomfortable with it because he wasn't use to it, he was also curious of its intentions. What was Mugen's motives for always holding his hand, and why now?

"I have only two guest rooms, side by side to each other. They are up on the second floor."

"Thanks." Mugen said as he and Jin past the man by.

"No, hey it's my pleasure in paying you back Mugen." He went along to his own business.

"You know him!" Jin asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Yah, a year ago that guy was in a runt which I helped him out of. This is his way of paying me back.

"The room and job." Jin noted.

"No, the room, the job, and the tolerance of the noise." Mugen opened one of the bedroom doors.

"What noise?" Jin asked but he was pushed in the room unexpectedly.

"The noise that we'll soon be making." Mugen grinned as he went in after, sliding the door closed behind him.

* * *

Hishikawa was finished in preparing the light and atmosphere of the studio. Fuu stood on the familiar platform with the scenic screen before her. Her robe was untied but she held it together with her hands.

"All done." He announced. He walked over to Fuu, preparing to place the position of the robe until he was caught off guard by her forwardness. Fuu dropped the robes low along her skin to the point where he saw he back and a little of her peeking romp. He held in his blush and smiled at her.

"This is good enough for me." He lifted the robe a little higher to where only her back was shown. Inside Fuu smiled at how well he changed.

"I see that you've grown a little more headstrong over the years." He said as he sat down and began sketching.

"Well, a lot has happened. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for my friends."

"Those bodyguards?" He asked.

"Yah, Mugen and Jin."

"Tell me about them. You seem very fond of them."

"What can I say? They're the most unreliable couple of guys I've ever seen in my life. Jin is a ronin and Mugen…I don't know what you would call Mugen."

"Hmmmm." Hishikawa continued to draw her while listening intently.

"The moment I met Mugen I thought he was a deranged psycho-path. But I soon understood that he's the most loyal person I've ever seen. Even when after we got into the most worse of fights he never failed in rescuing me. Though he did try to run away from me once or twice but that was at the beginning."

"And Jin?" Fuu's eyes widen at how attentive Hishikawa was towards her. She couldn't remember a time when someone would really listen to her. Everyone said that she talks too much which is why they only listen to half of what she says.

"Jin. Jin's quiet. I remember having the hugest crush on him at the beginning until I came to believed that he was a bore. But really he's just a thinker; I guess he's done so much that now he's making up his time to think instead of act. But that's not the type of guy I want. I want a guy who'll listen tome and also talk with me."

"Have you found any that match the description?" Fuu looked at him where she found he was looking back.

"Um," She turned her eyes away in a blush. "Maybe."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jin said as he Mugen crawled on top of him.

"Finishing what we started back in the forest." His voice wasn't normal. Jin noticed it grew heavy with lust. His hands caressed his legs as they ventured further up his clothing.

"There's nothing to finish from there." Jin snapped.

"You can't fool me. You want this as much as I do." He began grinding into Jin's hips causing the ronin to arch his back and throw his head back.

Mugen stretched his hand as it scanned Jin's graceful neck. His thumb got caught on the side of Jin's mouth, tracing his lips as if he was blind.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this with you. Ever since the moment you first raised your sword up to me, all I've ever wanted to do to you is make you quiver under my arms." Jin caught Mugen's hand and kissed every finger tenderly after the next.

"Don't get use to this. I'm only paying you back from that night." Mugen looked into Jin's eyes and as always they were cold and calculating. Emotion had been long evaporated from those pools of darkness which he had longed to know why. But he didn't care if Jin didn't want him as much as he wanted Jin. He had him now in his arms, under him while he sucked on his fingers. Even if this was only a payment Mugen could deal. He was going to make this evening last forever.

* * *

Fuu pulled Hishikawa down on the polished floor as they both fell clumsily one on top of the other.

"Wait, Fuu. Do you think this is too fast? I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to do?" He looked into her eyes. The only thing he craved for was to roam this naked body that shivered under his.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered. "I've been ready for this the moment you painted me!" She pulled him down from his collar and engaged in a passionate kiss. Her hair fell loose from its hold as it draped down her creamy shoulders.

Hishikawa's lips inched their way down Fuu's neck, than to where her supple breasts were. Her body rose slightly from the floor as she gasped deeply the moment his tongue twirled around her pink nipples, one by one.

"Oh, God. Hishikawa, please hurry!" She gasped.

* * *

Jin slid Mugen's shirt off shoulder by shoulder until his caramel skin was free from all barriers of clothing. His eyes were nownaked from his glasses since Mugen tossed them across the room. Jin said that if he scratched them one bit he would make sure he'd kill him. Mugen answered by only shoving Jin back down on the ground with a loud 'thump'.

As Mugen was focused on slipping off his raggedy long shorts Jin sat up on his elbows as his eyes roamed Mugen's lean torso. He couldn't argue that it wasn't in ideal shape; lean and taut. His jutting hips drove Jin crazy to look at. If he didn't havethe will, Jin wouldhave grabbed Mugen by the neck before pining him down before screwing his brains out. Yet it was only a thought and Jin remained cool and collected while he waiting patiently for Mugen to undress himself.

His eyes couldn't help but go down below where he turned away and blushed slightly. Mugen noticed this.

"Too much for you to handle." He grinned. Jin rolled his eyes back.

"By the end of the night you'll be the one on his back." Jin said.Mugen climbed back on top of him, firmly pressing him down.

"_We'll see_." He said slowly. Mugen's tongue raced across Jin's bottom lip until Jin accepted him into his mouth. Eagerly, Mugen explored every crevice of Jin's mouth. Meanwhile, Mugen lifted Jin's plump ass above the floor for him to easily slip off his hakama.

Jin couldn't hold back his gasp when Mugen merged his erection into Jin's own length. For a moment he doubted his actions and believed in what he was doing was a big mistake. He tried to release himself from Mugen's grasp but the rouge held him down tight and unable to get out of his trap.

"Going somewhere?" Mugen asked between kisses. Jin turned his face away so that Mugen would stop and listen.

"We are making a big mistake. Let me go!" But Mugen wasn't listening. Blood and lust clogged his ears, causing him to be deaf to all of Jin's pleas. He lapped the salt of Jin's skin along his neck to his ear where he nibbled playfully. "I said get off or I'll—ahh!" Mugen pressed harder in his grinding action, causing Jin to lose his mind of words.

"You want more of that?" Mugen stopped and looked down at Jin. The ronin answered by raising his head to kiss him this time. Mugen smiled within their kiss, enjoying on how well Jin turned out on being a good kisser. Jin spread his legs a little, allowing Mugen to straddle between them.

Mugen pulled the last upper layer of Jin's clothing apart, revealing skin as flawless as marble. Jin was surprised at how gentle Mugen was when he kissed each breast and shoulder. Now both were equally nude and all Mugen could do was there lying under him.

Jin looked even more desirable than his dreams. He felt himself grow stiff as all his frustration and passion welled up in one area. Both of the men's breathing became broken and shallow even though nothing has happened yet.

Mugen pulled Jin's legs wider apart to create an area big enough for him.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Just fuck me already." Jin answered crudely which only made Mugen smile even more. In braced himself for the slight uncomfortable pain to tear between his legs. As expected, it came the moment Mugen plunged deep within Jin. Jin rolled his head back as he moaned loudly.

Mugen wasn't gracious enough to start off slow. The moment he was sheathed in Jin he pushed his hips hard into Jin. At first Mugen's movements were unpleasing and alien to Jin yet after a few heated thrusts the ronin gasped at everyone in rapture. He wrapped his long legs around Mugen's strong waist to pull him in deeper. Mugen moaned with the help of Jin as he repeated the motions in a quick rhythm.

"Is that all you got?" Jin tried to push Mugen on using insults to escalate his force more. Everything that Jin said, whether it was a moan or a sentence, drove Mugen to insanity. He loved dirty talk in times like this, even if it was unrelated, so of course he did what Jin wanted him to do.

Jin began pushing back with his hips for Mugen to dive in deeper in his core. Sweat coated their bodies as if it were air. The only sounds that echoed the room was their hushed moans and the sound of skin rubbing against skin.

_"Fuck._" Mugen whispered as he was on the verge of climaxing. Jin knew well that he as by the pace he was going. However; he wasn't ready for it to be over yet. He merged Mugen's torso to melt with his. They moved as one, both connected as they raced to their finish in one movement. Both Mugen's and Jin's face pressed forehead to forehead. Like a cat, Jin licked Mugen's dry lips playfully until Mugen caught it with his mouth and engulfed it.

Mugen began to slow down but fucked Jin at his hardest.

"Keep going!" Jin demanded. If Jin hadn't made sure that Mugen would have stopped, they would be lying on top of one another a while ago. Yet with the ronin's persistence, they were still riding out the last of their orgasm even if it pained them to continue.

"God…I'm," Mugen thrust again deep within Jin. "I'm…done!"

"Don't!" Jin gasped. He held Mugen tightly as his chin rested on the crook of his neck.

"Ah!" Mugen yelled as he bit into Jin's shoulder. Another thrust.

"Common!" Jin squeezed his legs as tight as he could. "Another!" Mugen pumped again, it was his deepest he had ever done.

"FUCK!" He and Jin collapsed on the floor, both breathing heavily as if they had never breathed before. Mugen was on his back now with Jin next to him. Sweat and sex clung to their skin making their skin stick to the futon. Mugen barely could turn his head to see how Jin was doing. Jin stared at the ceiling with his eyes closed and his mouth gaping for breath. Instantly, like a starved animal, he claimed Jin's mouth again and forced his way in.

"That…was the…best paycheck I ever…got." Mugen huffed as he lapped up sweat along Jin's throat. Jin was too tired to conceal his smile at Mugen's comment.

"It's been my pleasure." He answered quietly. Mugen dropped his head on Jin's chest as their legs tangled together within the sheets like ivy tendrils.

Meanwhile back in the young artist's studio, two lovers were in the same position as they breathed heavily and laid upon one another like broken dolls.

"Fuu." Hishikawa asked.

"Yah?" Fuu's breathed.

"Will you marry me?"

**REVIEW! HA, didn't think I would throw you that! **


	6. Story of a Colt I

Basket Case

Chapter 6: Story of a Colt I

_Flashback_

"Master, Lord Morikubo has just arrived at the north gate!"

"Excellent! Show him in, Kashi." The young boy bowed before dashing down the sunlit hallways, warmed by the summer sun.

Mariya was a man of forty-eight who had seen a lot during his years as a master samurai and teacher of his own dojo. Like many times before, he watched Kashi run down the polished wooden hallways, knowing well what collision was to happen.

The moment the foolish boy turned the corner his feet gave out under him from the wax and crashed to the floor.

"I'm alright!" He called. Mariya only chuckled before facing back to his seated opponent.

"Oh!" He got comfortable on the floor. "My turn already?" He picked up his piece and laid it on the squared he wished. "My, my. Jin you're getting better every game."

The young boy named Jin only concentrated on the game.

"But never enough to beat you." He answered while picking up another piece to counter his master's move. Mariya looked at Jin's eyes before back to the game.

"My good friend, Morikubo, has just arrived. I want you to be the first of my students to meet. Will you join us for tea when he comes in?"

"It would be my pleasure, Master." Jin bowed his head.

"Perfect." He moved again, defeating the game that had lasted for almost two hours. "Check mate." Jin let out a sigh of frustration. "Hehe, time and practice my son. Time and practice. Now if you don't mind," He got to his feet. "I'm going to welcome my guest. Please meet us in the tea room after we've settled in."

"Yes, Master." Jin answered after he had stood up. Mariya left the room with a bow, heading off to the front entrance. The moment Jin saw his master walk through the door he bent down again to clean up the game. He was only in the middle of his task when he heard another walk through the door.

"Yuki, you're supposed to be outside with the others." The young boy, younger than Jin by a few years, crept quietly in the room.

"I heard that Master Mariya is expecting a guest at the dojo. Jin, do you know who it is?" Yukimaru continued peering out of the crack in the door, checking to see if he can catch a glimpse of the guest. "I heard that he is a great samurai—one as good if not better than Mariya!"

"That's ridiculous." Jin stood up carrying the pieces of the game.

"It's what I've heard!"

"Here." Yukimaru turned around where Jin dumped all the tiny pieces in his arms. "You know where to put this." He opened the door, preparing to walk out.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Yukimaru whined.

"I'm expected by Master Mariya and his guest in the tea room." Yukimaru gasped.

"At least promise to tell me how it goes." He walked past Jin and followed through his other duties, leaving Jin alone and finally at peace. The tea room was on the other side of the dojo, facing the gorgeous horizon over the hilly mountains the foundation laid on. With a quick pace, Jin walked through the maze like hallways towards the tea room.

When Jin reached the closed doors he already heard pieces of the conversation going on. Unexpectedly Jin thought of peeking into the room before going in to see what kind of man this stranger was. Quietly, he slid the door open only a little for his one eye to peer through.

Only the two men were sitting at a small table in the center of the room. Mariya sat cross legged on one side, serving tea while another man sat on the other. Jin's eyes didn't leave the man once he saw him.

He looked strong from his rigid stance as he sat with his back straight as a board. His skin was tanned to a caramel cream and his strong arms were seen under his richly embroidered clothing. His face carried a strong jaw line but soft eyes. Jin found himself fascinated by this curious man. He lost himself in the sight that he didn't hear Mariya get up from his place to open the door.

Jin was oblivious until the doors slid open, making him fall into the room with his face on the floor. Mariya was surprised as Jin to see his best pupil fall onto the floor in the presence of his guest. He would have expected a more subtle entrance from him. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Allow me to introduce, Jin. My finest pupil of the dojo." Jin's chest ached as he lifted himself up. He saw Mariya's face shocked as he sat back down at his seat. Embarrassed, he hid his face from under his bangs as he stared at the floor. Already he was beginning to feel his face glow red until he heard the stranger begin a soft laughter.

"I'm grateful to see that you're best student is so anxious to see me that he'll fall head over heels to meet with me!" Mariya began laughing as well. Soon the awkward air which filled the room soon disappeared and Jin was able to show his face, smiling as well.

He took a seat next to his own master. Mariya sipped quietly from his little cup and Morikubo began to speak.

"How long have you've been training, Jin?" Jin's heart stopped when he heard Morikubo say his name. For a moment only silence came from the boy's mouth.

"Go on." Mariya nudged Jin.

"Um, all my life." He answered.

"In this dojo?"

"Yes." Mariya joined in the conversation to clarify.

"His parents were killed not long after he was born. As a dear friend to his family, I took him into my dojo and he's been here ever since."

"Than we both have something in common." Morikubo said. "Since we both are orphans of the same kind." Jin nodded to the man as Morikubo's eyes continued to linger on the youth. Mariya's face frown once he began to understand the fleeting glances of the two.

For a week since Morikubo's arrival, the dojo was pleased to make room for him. All the students bombarded him with questions of his conquests, techniques, and philosophies. All except the one that Morikubo wanted to speak to. Jin stayed in the background, continuing to practice his lessons and complete his chores. However; his mind was not on any of them. As he slashed, and scrubbed his thoughts revolved around only on Morikubo and the many quiet yet meaningful glances they would share.

One day Jin was walking to the dinning hall when he heard a cry call from outside in the gardens. Jin walked onto the porch and saw Morikubo and his men surrounding a rearing horse. Jin was taken aback at the sight. A few times he knew for sure that the animal would drive its hoofs into Morikubo's face. But the man stayed clear of every chance. Soon enough he tamed the frightened horse to a calm state where it stopped bucking.

Morikubo looked over and saw Jin standing on the porch from afar. He waved his hand to beckon the youth over.

"Jin!" He called. Jin hesitated to walk over there. He looked back at the dojo, knowing full well that he'll be missed by Master Mariya. But after a second thought he decided to walk over to the man with a horse.

"May I ask what are you doing, Master Morikubo." Jin bowed in a pupil's educate.

"I bought myself a colt from the market this morning and thought it would be good to start taming it now. So that by next week he'll be ready to ride." He patted the colt's long neck. Jin reached out also but the animal snapped at him with his teeth. Jin scuttled threw feet back causing Morikubo to chuckle.

Hearing Morikubo laugh made Jin to believe he was laughing at him. For a moment his face fell solemn and sad.

"Jin come." Morikubo held out his hand for Jin to take. The student hesitated for a second until he was pulled closer to the shaking horse. "Here, pet him softly." Jin followed what Morikubo did with his hand and soon began petting the creature on his own. The colt didn't snap at him this time but seemed to fall asleep under his touch.

"It seems that he like's you." Morikubo whispered causing Jin to blush quickly before shaking the thought away. After a while, the youth stopped petting the colt and turned to its master.

"There were times that I could have sworn he would hit you with his hoofs."

"He's not the first colt I've tamed. I hold an entire stable of the finest horses—all of them were broken by me. After breaking all of them, it seems there's nothing that I cannot reach to have for myself." His eyes lingered on Jin until the youth broke his eyes away from him.

"You must be proud of your conquests. May I ask; was there ever a horse you couldn't tame?" He waited for an answer until he felt Morikubo's breath on his skin.

"Never, not one." Jin turned around and stared into his honey glazed eyes, losing himself in their light.

"You remind me of a colt. You move like one and your eyes are as deep and dark. It's those types of eyes that always carry a secret that I strain to know."

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint you Master Morikubo, for I have no secret to share." Morikubo smiled at Jin.

"I believe you do. More than you think at least…What are you doing after supper?" He asked.

"I help clean the tables."

"And then?"

"Then, I take a shower at the baths and from there I go to sleep." Morikubo nodded.

"Skip the baths. Come to my quarters after you're dismissed by Master Mariya. I would love to continue our conversation." Jin thought for a moment of what this man was proposing. He knew full well that Mariya would forbid Jin to run off without a chaperon in Morikubo's quarters. But for once in his life he cared nothing for what Mariya thought. He gave Morikubo his promise of meeting him after dinner and ran off to join the rest.

After dinner Jin didn't even bother helping to wipe the tables or clean the dishes. He faded away without a hint of suspicion and ran undetected towards Morikubo's quarters. The moon owned the skies tonight, dominating her beauty and overpowering the stars. When he reached Morikubo's quarters, he predicted that the dinning hall was cleaned and everyone was preparing to go to bed.

Morikubo's men allowed entry to Jin. He walked in to see Morikubo getting up from his table of dinner.

"Jin! You came earlier than I thought."

"Shh." Jin hushed. "Mariya doesn't know I'm here." Morikubo soon understood.

"Oh, I see…Come in!" He led Jin into the core of his apartment. "I was just about to finish up my painting." Jin saw Morikubo was in the middle of painting a delicate landscape of the mountains.

"You paint well, Master Morikubo."

"Don't call me Master when we're alone. It makes things so distant between two people…Do you paint?" He asked holding the brush to Jin.

"Oh, no. I was never good at drawing."

"That's a surprise. Usually if you're good at the sword one can be good at painting. Let me see your hands." Meekly, Jin held out his one hand but Morikubo took both of them in each of his hands.

He studied them carefully as he looked into each palm and finger. His own hands caressed Jin's palm and then turned them over and did the most surprising thing.

He kissed the back of Jin's hands with a tender kiss, allowing a little slip of the tongue christen his skin. Scared and confused, Jin tore away from Morikubo. He wanted to press himself against the warrior, touch him as he had just did with his hands but something in the back of his mind told him to get out.

"I'm sorry, I must go!" He turned away and began to dart out of the room until Morikubo caught him by wrapping his arms around his waist. Jin fought in vain to get out of his hold but Morikubo was stronger than him. He bent down to whisper in the youth's ear.

"You knew what to expect when you came here, it's why you've agreed to meet me here and now. Why else would you sneak out of your own Master's permission to meet with a man alone?"

"You've mistaken me for—''

"No, I beg to differ. I know well enough what your intentions were in coming here." Jin soon grew quiet and stopped fighting. He felt those arms fall lower on his waist, rustling with his clothes as they ventured down his body ending on his backside where Morikubo gripped his plump ass.

Jin gasped at the contact and turned around to stop him from continuing.

"I'm not like that colt, Morikubo." He whispered harshly.

"No," Morikubo cupped Jin's chin in his hand. "You're the exact same as that colt." And then he kissed him, merging his lips with Jin's. However; it was Jin who plunged his tongue into Morikubo's mouth. Tasting him as his feverous hands begged to shear off the man's clothes. Morikubo pulled Jin down on the floor with him as they tear away all forms of clothing from their bodies.

That night Jin learned the touch of a man as he melted with Morikubo on the floor with the moonlight casting highlights and shadows after the candles burnt out. It was a night Jin knew what it felt like to live and not burden by laws of discipline. For the first time in his life, Jin felt the excitement and ecstasy of what it felt like to ride the waves of freedom as Morikubo rode him.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Jin opened his eyes to the noon sun as it spilled on the floor of the guest room he stayed in. As he sat up he felt he was alone with Mugen no where to be seen. Without asking questions as to how long he slept and where Mugen was, Jin slipped into his clothes and left the house which seemed abandoned by the owners.

As he stepped outside he found Fuu ordering three sticks of squid from a little shop across the street. He felt content that he had found at least 1/3 of his group still around. Yet still Mugen was out of sight. Not that he wanted to see the arrogant man again. In fact, if he had known Mugen was walking down the street towards him, Jin would have turned his back and walked the other way.

Was this guilt he was feeling? No, more like regret. Regret of what he did with Mugen yesterday that had caused him to sleep until noon today. However; he would eventually have to bear the sight of his traveling companion but he promised to himself never again to give in to Mugen's seductions—if that's what you would call it. The only reason Jin allowed Mugen to crawl on top of him and into his pants was to pay him back from what he did in the Emperor's Lagoon.

"Jin, I presume?" Jin turned around and saw an interesting young man standing behind him.

"Yes, what do you want?" He asked, curious to know why this boy was talking to him.

"I here to give you a warning of Morikubo."

"Morikubo. Why, do you work for him!" Jin asked with concern.

"No—well. Not really—at least not anymore. You see, he helped me live a successful lifestyle as long as I…as long as I _serve_ him."

"I see. So you were his boy toy."

"Only until I was out of his debt!" The young man sounded insulted when Jin labeled him as a 'boy toy'. "I've given up serving others with my looks! But I'm here to give you a heads up. I know how much you are to Morikubo. I remember him saying your name a few times in the past and I know that he's found you. You must understand that he'll never let you go now that he knows where you are. Like your friends, they are in trouble for being near you as much as I am digging my own grave for warning you."

"So what do you expect me to do? Surrender to him!"

"If it's to save those you care for, yes." Jin looked across and saw Fuu finished her squid with some sauce covering her mouth.

"Why do you want to help me! What do you get out of this?" He asked the young man.

"Well, you can say that I'm attached to one of your companions as much as you're attached to them." He looked over to Fuu as well and this time the young girl noticed. She waved her hand and motioned for him to come to her.

"Hishi! Come and try this!" Hishikawa gave Jin one last pleading look before running over to Fuu. Jin saw the two hold each other's hands as they smiled at one another, and understood why the young man wanted Jin to choose the safest way out. He held nothing but love for Fuu and wished no harm to come to her, even if that meant for Jin to sacrifice himself to the hounds.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Under the Starry Sky, I Lay with You

Basket Case

Chapter 7: Underneath a Starry Sky, I Lay with You

Mugen blinked.

Opposite him, Hishikawa blinked back with a nervous expression.

"So…" Mugen began as he stared the young boy down. The artist gulped, worrying that this man will hack off his head any second. "You're the one whose gonna get hitched with Fuu."

Hishikawa shook his head.

"Yah—I mean yes."

"Annnnd, when was this decided?" Mugen twirled the straw with his finger as he waited for an answer.

"Umm…last night." Mugen's eyes widen and he threw the straw an inch from Hishikawa's face.

"LAST NIGHT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING TOGETHER ALONE LAST NIGHT!" Mugen stood up with his fists balled up and raised for a fight.

"Mugen." A warning voice called from outside. "You promised." Jin reminded Mugen of his oath to not kill the boy. With much restraint Mugen lowered his hands and sat back down.

"Yah, yah, yah." He mocked. "Soooo, what do you doooo?" He slurred, acting again like an old grandmother carrying on small talk.

"I um…an artist." Again Mugen stood up with his hands about to bear down on the young boy's neck like claws until Jin's voice was heard one last time.

"Mugen…You promised."

"God dammit! I know!" This time he dropped on the floor, not caring if the fall pained his butt, he held it all in this time.

Jin again took his head out of the doorway and leaned it back on the outside wall where he sat next to Fuu, both waiting for Mugen to have his 'talk' with Hishikawa. Fuu toyed with a stray thread of her sleeve nervously as the silence grew. She knew Mugen would get mad but then he wouldn't care after the next day, however; Jin was another story. He had that silence that would always scare you even if he wasn't thinking bad thoughts of you. After spending half a year with him, Fuu still feared his silence.

"So, you do hate the thought that I'm getting married?" Fuu asked with a quiet whisper. Her voice trembled as much as her working fingers. Jin curved his eyes to glance at Fuu and then closed them again.

"No, not really." Fuu stopped with her mouth gaped.

"That's it!"

"What else can I say? It's not my life." He explained.

"You can be mad about it like Mugen. At least do something to show that you care!" Smoke flared out of her nostrils. Jin sat still as if ignoring Fuu's complaint until he raised his hands and clamped twice.

"Yay." He exclaimed in the most monotone and dull voice. "Happy?"

"Whatever! You're pathetic!" Fuu faced the crowd, tucking in her arms and slumping into the wall.

From outside, Fuu and Jin could hear Mugen again standing up in his ready-to-kick-ass-pose.

"Mugen." Jin reminded with his warning call. Fuu, frustrated as it is, spoke up.

"Argh! MUGEN EITHER GET USE TO IT NOW, OR SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"

"…Yes Sir." Mugen answered weakly.

"Mugen," Jin said, not bothering to turn around and look.

"What! I heard you the first time." Mugen whined. Jin was too worn out with the routine to sigh; he closed his eyes and spoke.

"But you still need to sit down. And let go of his neck unless I'll do it for you."

"……Fine!" Jin was not satisfied until he heard the sound of a dropping body.

It was hard for Jin to sit in the dark room as he waited for everyone else to go to sleep but him. The sky slowly inched its way into becoming its midnight blue and that was when Jin thought best to leave.

Fuu slept peacefully in the guest room next to his while Mugen was off drinking again with the old man who owned the house. Jin wished he would have at least enjoyed one last glance of that ruffian but it seems fate said 'no'. He picked up all he could carry; meaning he only took what was his: his swords and the clothes on his back.

Jin didn't bother tip toeing past Fuu's room. Knowing her, it would take a lot more than ten charging men to wake her up. He gracefully sped down the stairs and out the door. The moment he closed it behind him, Jin was off on his own again; depending on no one but himself. He walked past the many shops that lined the deserted streets while occasionally catching a man walking past drunk to his own house, or hearing a couple bang against each other in the alleys.

None of it was noticed by the wandering samurai. Jin continued on his journey like the dependable tortoise with no hare to catch up to. In less than twenty minuets the town was far behind him and Jin walked through the border of the wild woods. Nothing stirred in his head. His mind was as blank as an untouched canvas. Occasionally he would plan what his schedule was for tomorrow. _Don't stop until noon tomorrow._ He thought to himself, however; Jin unknowingly craved for a distraction to come along and stop him. An accident or meeting with a stranger. Anything!

"Where the hell do you thing you're going?" Jin stopped and lowered his eyes to the ground. He smiled. Turning around he saw Mugen walking out from behind a tree with his usual expression on.

"You know well what I'm doing." Jin began. "So don't try to stop me and please take care of Fuu, that boy isn't use to defending for another yet." He turned his back on Mugen to resume his departure.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Leaving after all we've been through, and now you're gonna chicken out because some dickhead wants to get into your pants!" Jin stopped. It angered him that Mugen was so blunt because it was all true.

"I don't expect you to understand this complex situation." Jin hissed with venom. "So just do what you normally do, get drunk, screw a whore, and steal some money for another one." Before Jin took another step he drew out his katana and countered Mugen's blow. He peered over his shoulder to find him breathing down his neck, pushing all his strength onto the sword.

"Did you forget our promise! I'm the one whose suppose to kill you, and I'll keep it now!" He jumped away from Jin and skid across the leaves before he froze in his fighting position.

Jin glared at him and did the same also, waiting for Mugen to make the first move. For a quick moment, he thought he saw a smile pop on his face before Mugen began racing towards him with sword in the air.

The clashing sound of steel against steel rang through the woods, jumping from one tree to another.

"Back off, Mugen!" Jin gritted his teeth.

"Not until you come back!" Mugen demanded as he strained to overpower Jin's sword.

"Why!" It was Jin's turn to break away from the fight. He pushed himself against Mugen's blade and flew back away from him. "Give me a reason to stay!" Jin snapped.

His words stabbed Mugen in the heart. It was then that Mugen dropped his sword to his side and allowed it to fall from his grip.

"Can't you tell?" He said, almost as loud as a whisper. "Can't you see why you have to stay!" Jin narrowed his eyes as he raised his katana to his eye level. Mugen, unfazed by the blade against him, walked over to Jin with no sword in his hand.

"Don't!" Jin warned as he tightened the grip on his blade. Mugen hesitated to move forward but continued. The moment his hand touched the blade, Jin scooted back a few steps. "I said, stop!" He hissed. Mugen continued walking towards him like a moth drawn to a flame. As he crept closer to the sword he pushed it out of his way while his other hand reached out for Jin's soft cheek.

Defeated against his own will, Jin threw the sword to the ground and ran to Mugen's lips. Jin didn't wait for permission when he pushed his tongue into Mugen's cavernous mouth. The ruffian gently pulled Jin down on the grassy floor, laying him carefully like a garment of silk. This wasn't like the last time they screwed on the floor. Unlike that night, Mugen kissed Jin like he was made out of glass. They kissed each inch of skin as if it was a blessing; tenderly with affection and care.

Mugen carefully untied every fold and wrap of Jin's clothing from top down until Jin lay bare and beautiful like a Christmas present. Jin watched as he laid down, Mugen taking off his shirt and shorts before straddling between his legs. This time Jin noticed how comforting it was to feel real flesh against his. His fingers scanned Mugen's skin as they kissed like a blind man, taking every bone and muscle in as he kept his eyes closed.

Mugen's lips molded over Jin's throat as he carefully entered Jin. The ronin gasped quietly as if a sound louder than a whisper would shatter everything.

At first Mugen set his pace slow and rhythmic, like an ancient dance filled with sensuality and desire. Jin thought that Mugen's leisurely pace would bore him but surprisingly it tortured him at the point of pulling his hair. He begged for Mugen to throw himself into him. The ronin nipped at his neck, tightened his legs around the rouge, whispered pleas and begged underneath him.

_"Harder."_ He sang as Mugen plunged into him once more but nothing helped his burning desire that blazed his senses. One thing's for sure that it continued practically all night. All night Mugen moaned in Jin's ear as Jin gasped with each thrust. It wasn't until they've begun climaxing that Mugen's heated thrusts escalated faster.

Jin moaned quietly to push him on. Caught up in his own passion, Jin pushed Mugen to the side and down on the grass with him on top now. Mugen didn't protest; they were still linked at one while Jin sat on top of him. He held Jin's hips in place as the ronin meshed his self in and out him. Never letting go, Mugen gripped onto Jin to push deeper and harder each time. Soon their pace quickened to a full on fuck session in Mugen's mind. Now they didn't care in being delicate and gentle; their primitive wants broke out again, taking only what they want from the other. Mugen rolled his head back and cried as he let himself go. When it was all over Jin fell onto his chest, with one arm holding him self to hover over Mugen. His bangs covered his eyes from Mugen but he didn't mind.

Jin felt something pull on his hair. Opening his eyes he found out that Mugen had just taken out his tie and his ebony hair unraveled on to his shoulders.

"Stop that." Jin said softly but Mugen only smiled.

"You should wear it down more." Mugen explained while running his fingers through his silky hair. Jin didn't answer until he laid down, stretching himself on Mugen. He looked out toward the trees, with the ability to see a little past them through the dark.

"…Don't do that again." Mugen warned. "Next time you want to be a jackass, do anything other than leaving us…You got that?" Jin's silence answered for him.

**REVIEW! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I better start wrapping this up. I can promise you that this story will end by the 19th, that's my due date. Now that everything has slowed down, updates will happen frequently. Yay! **


	8. Story of a Colt II

Basket Case

Chapter 8: Story of a Colt II

Flashback

"Hurry up, Jin, or you'll be late!" Kashi called as he rushed past Jin, who walked slowly to his classes.

"I know." Jin answered without any care at all in his words. He watched as the rest of the boys ran past, trying to remember yesterday's techniques so that they'll show improvement in their master's eyes today. Jin stood in the middle of the hallway, listening carefully for the sounds of other's coming until a hand clasped over his mouth.

Jin was taken aback and before he could fight Morikubo's lips joined his. Jin kissed back willingly, turning around to face him correctly as his tongue dance with Morikubo's. The elder man had to break free from the youth's passionate grasp for him to speak.

"I am leaving tomorrow; my stay has reached its end." Jin's face melted away into a barren mask of heartbreak. He knew a day would come for Morikubo to leave, but he never paid any attention of how it would happen.

"Oh." Was all he said. It only took this sentence of truth for Jin to build up his wall which he broke down for Morikubo. His eyes fell down to the polished wooden floor where he saw a mirror image of his sadness. A hand picked his chin up from the ground.

"I have more than enough room for a guest like you." He said softly. "Come with me to my estate and you can learn under me. I am more than Master Mariya's equal, if not his master. You will benefit greatly if you come with me. Not only can I perfect your skills but we can also share a lifetime together." Jin could not deny of what Morikubo said wasn't a dream which he only kept to himself. But he didn't answer Morikubo's offer. Even though his infatuation with Morikubo was great, he doubted it was love—although it could be.

"I'll talk it over with Master Mariya. I see no reason why he would wish you to move on to perfect your skills. With me, you will be given _personal attention_." Jin couldn't image a life without Mariya—his master and the closest thing he had for a father. He felt Morikubo's lips dance over his graceful neck, his hands run up and down his fruitful body, his words sing sonnets of promises—none of them broke Jin's cold exterior. And end was coming and just like what Mariya said: a spell of great happiness is always balanced by a spell of equaling sadness.

The day dragged on as any other day. Jin did what he was told but his eyes were absent of focus. After classes Mariya asked Jin to stay after for a small talk.

"I know that Morikubo wishes you to come with him, so he can take you under as a protégé. But I know better." Jin looked up at Mariya. "He wishes you as a consort. How could I have let this happen?" It seemed Mariya was now talking to himself and not to Jin. "Do you love him, my son?"

Jin couldn't find the will to answer. So many doubts and questions of love still lingered in his youthful mind. What is love? What does it look like? Where does it come from?

"It's alright." Mariya spared Jin. "Your silence says enough…It's your choice though. What Morikubo offers is not at all bad. His estate is larger than this dojo twice fold. And he promises you nothing but the best of everything. But please listen to me, Jin. For it may be the last advice I'll give you if you wish it. Please break it off now—this affair of yours. You do not know who Morikubo really is, what faults he carries."

Jin tired to not break his mask. He wanted to touch it, checking how bad it was crackling down. The boy who sat obiediantly waged a war of opposing options. Either go down a twisted path with the one he lusts—if not love, or stay where he is in a monastary where your true self is the only forbidden thing.

"I'll take your advice under the highest consideration." He answered. Mariya nodded.

"That's my boy." And he got up and left, leaving Jin to fend for himself.

Jin dragged his feet down the same hallway until he heard a grunt of struggle.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" A cruel voice hissed in a doorway. Jin stayed to the shadows and through a crack saw that the speaker was in fact Morikubo.

"But sir, I—'' The cowering servant was slapped across the face.

"I don't care!" Morikubo roared. "But mid tomorrow I expect your work to all be done, anything less than perfect will cost your life!"

The servant sped out of the room, without noticing the young boy hiding behind the screen—listening to everything. Just than, Mariya's words echoed through his head.

_You do not know who Morikubo really is, what faults he carries. _

The next morning brought the day when Morikubo was leaving. His belonging were moved and packed out of the guest quarters and his horses were ready. He had bid every eager student good-bye before he walked up behind the one he wanted. Jin sat peacefully in the meditating room, giving Morikubo no sense of care that he was in the room.

The man bent down and pulled Jin's sleeve until his collar slipped down, exposing his neck and shoulder. His hunger for Jin's skin was overwhelming at the sight of it, but before his lips touched Jin the boy covered himself back up.

"I've made my decision." He exclaimed.

"What decision!" Morkibuo asked as he stroked Jin's hair.

"Whether or not I should go with you." Jin answered.

"But, I thought you had agreed to it."

"Did I ever say it?" The boy stood up and faced Morikubo.

"I didn't think you need to." Morikubo exclaimed. "You didn't show signs of doubt." Jin didn't look at him. "You talked to Mariya, didn't you?" Just than, Morikubo's voice grew cold and stern as if he was talking to that same servant.

"He did." Morikubo turned around and released Jin from his grasp. Behind them stood the aged, Master Mariya. "Tell him Jin what he needs to hear, it's not good to tease." He said as a father should.

"Master Morikubo, I will decline in your offer. I choose to continue my life in Master Mariya's dojo and learn under his guidance." Morikubo's face under went many changes. At first his eyes widen and his mouth dropped in surprise. Than it scrunched up and he bared his teeth at Mariya.

"So, couldn't bare the fact that you were being challenged!" He spat at Mariya but the old man paid no attention to his insults.

"You've heard his answer, now go." Mariya stood aside, showing the door. Morikubo gave Jin a last look but the youth cowered his eyes to the ground, burying his face behind his bangs. When he knew Morikubo was gone, stormed out of the room, he lifted his gaze meeting with the peaceful eyes of his master.

Mariya looked back, hiding a smile of pride for his student. Horses were heard outside, signaling Morikubo's departure from the dojo.

"As long as you're within these walls, you're safe from him." Mariya said.

End of Flashback

_But those walls and long since crumbled because of me, Master. _

**REVIEW! I didn't want to write whose thoughts those were at the very end. It leaves a little mystery but you still know who it is—so it kinda cancels it out…Hmmm? Anyway, please tell me what you think and next chapter is gonna be really hot! I'm so excited, ahohoohoho! LOL Out! **


	9. Blessed Air

Basket Case

Chapter 9: Blessed Air 

The usual squeal of glee reached Jin's ears, scratching the inside of his ear drum which caused him to cringe. Even though Fuu was only in the other room, choosing her dress for the wedding, her yelps of happiness still haunted him.

_We all need to be warned when she'll start choosing her foods for the feast. _Jin thought to himself. Fuu ran into the room which Jin had been working in, trailing a silk fabric too pretty for words.

"Isn't this too pretty for words!!!" She squealed.

"Hm." Jin agreed but again Fuu expected more from him.

"Mugen needs your help today in the kitchens where he works! He says they can use another hand to help." Fuu was too excited about her wedding day to notice Jin's surprised glance when she reported the news.

"I doubt he needs me for work." Jin said to himself. It had been a week since that night under the stars and not since then had Mugen touched him. It was as if he avoided him but really work had kept them apart. Now that Fuu was getting married, it was up to Mugen and Jin—the closest thing to living relatives—to round up a dowry.

Jin went outside and walked down the notorious crowded streets of the market place where The Loin's Den, Mugen's restaurant, was located. It wasn't a lie that the place was busy, but they had five kitchens with more than enough help.

"Excuse me," Jin tapped the shoulder of a plump waitress. "I'm here to help Mugen out; do you know where he is?" She scanned him up and down before pointing towards the back with her hitchhiker's thumb. "Thank you." Jin followed her direction, leading him into the back of the restaurant where hell had broken loose.

Steaming hot dishes, pilled one on top of another, were carried by wooden trays and flew out of the kitchens past Jin. He searched for Mugen's face through the chaos until a hand pulled him into a vacant storage room, slamming against the closed door.

Jin didn't care of not catching the face of his captor; he knew it was Mugen by the taste of his mouth.

"'Bout time you got here!" Mugen hissed when his mouth found its way to Jin's ear. Jin couldn't answer through his heated moans. The door held both of them together as Mugen began stripping away Jin's clothing.

"Wait!" Jin gasped when he felt the coolness of the air gently lap over his porcelain skin.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Mugen only scowled. Nothing could stop him not even—.

"MUGEN!!!!!!!!!!" Both Mugen and Jin froze at the shrilling voice echoing through the restaurant. The rouge's head collapsed on Jin's shoulder.

"Aw, man!" He whined. Mugen got off of Jin and waited for him to wrap his clothes up before walking out of the door. There, a little old woman shorter than four feet stood before the door.

"Whoa!" Mugen was caught by surprise by the owner.

"If you're gonna ask me how I knew, let me tell you, you're as loud as donkeys during the spring!!" Her eyes shifted from Mugen to Jin than back to Mugen. "You there, you work for me?" Jin looked at Mugen where his friend gave him the signal to agree.

"Yes, madam I do." He bowed his head in respect.

"Well than stop fucking around and get back to work. And I mean that literally!!!" She went off to find another thing to yell at, leaving Mugen to turn back to Jin.

Mugen's rough hands caressed their way under Jin's robes and slowly he pushed Jin back into that room with his tongue in the ronin's ear.

"But we need to get back to work!" Jin exclaimed.

"Don't worry, she doesn't have eyes _everywhere._" Mugen lied.

"Yah, but Mugen—'' Jin protested.

"Just five minuets!" Mugen said as he slammed the door.

This time Mugen didn't bother with Jin's clothing on top. He only moved the folds out of his way as he lifted Jin up against the door again.

"No, Mugen—'' Yet Jin's words were cut off when he felt Mugen thrust his hard length in his core. It drove Mugen insane every time he heard Jin throw back his head and moan like that. The sight made him all the more horny, without warning began pumping harder into Jin without the care of savoring their intimacy.

It was all over within minuets and the two found themselves lying on a sack of rice, and losing their thoughts as they stared up into the wooden walls while hearing the distant conversations of the restaurant.

"…Jin?" Jin opened his eyes and wakened his sleepy mind. Mugen, who was lying on top of Jin, sat up with the help of his arms and stared down into Jin's eyes.

"Yah?" Jin asks, not aware of what Mugen was going to say next.

"Do you love me?" Mugen asked calmly but with a hint of desperate curiosity. Jin's eyes widened as he stared upon Mugen's relaxed face. But he had no choice but to turn his eyes away.

"Come on, Mugen." He tried to hide a blush but failed.

"Answer it." Mugen's voice didn't need to get louder for Jin to know how badly he needed to know. In a way, Jin wanted to know the truth as well.

"Do you really think love is all about fucking someone up walls and trees all night?"

"Stop tip toeing around the question."

"But that's what we do!" Jin sat up, leveling his face to Mugen's. "That's the only thing we do."

"But haven't you ever thought why we did it?!" Mugen hissed back. Jin stood up, shuffling his clothing back in place.

"You tell me, Mugen. Do you love me?" Jin only asked to be an ass. To get Mugen back at his own question and make him realize how impossible it was to answer it.

"Always." Jin shook his head in shock.

"What?!"

"You heard me." Mugen stood up, staring Jin down with hard eyes.

"You're not acting like yourself, Mugen." It almost seemed to Mugen that Jin was laughing. Laughing at him. Jin walked over to the door, taking his time in twisting the knob before opening it up into the busy restaurant.

"Anyway," He said before opening the door. "Since when did you think that a Ronin can love?" With that said he left Mugen, leaving the restaurant and finding sanctuary in isolation from the world he so desperately wanted to leave.

**REVIEW!**

**You thought this story was over, huh? Well surprise! BASKET CASE is back up and running. It's kind of bit late to bring it back since it's so close to the end. Yah, you heard me. This story has got to end right here and right now!**

**So tell me what you think! Thank you!**


	10. Kiss that Kills

Basket Case

Chapter 10: Kiss that Kills

He sat there alone; still staring at the same door in which Jin closed behind him when he left. The buzzing hum of the restaurant continued to sing outside of the closet walls. The world around him sustained its constant pace while Mugen ran Jin's words over and over in his head.

"_Anyway, since when did you think that a Ronin can love?"_

SMASH!

A burst of rice showered all over the little room. Mugen grabbed and threw another small bag against the wall, relishing at the sight of seeing those thousands of white little sprinkles decorate the dark.

"That bastard!" Mugen hissed; curling his fingers into his palm, burying his anger into the pain of his nails that dug into his skin. He believed that all that mattered in the world was this overwhelming anger until the door shot open.

"What the hell!"

"Ah!" Mugen fell back in shock. Staring down at him was that same four foot women, glaring at him with eyes of a she devil.

"What's all this! Is that my rice?!" Mugen finally got up and scratched his head while looking at the mess he made.

"Uhhhhh, yah."

SMACK!

"First you make out with boyfriend! Than you skipped more work and screwed around in closet! Now you make mess of my rice!!"

"Yah, sorry about tha—''

"Did you do this after or _during_?!" Mugen didn't quite understand what the women meant by during.

"Hey, lady if you think that I have a rice fetish, you're fucking wrong—''

"I give no fuck if you have a fish fetish." She slammed her foot on the floor. "Now come out of the closet. You fired, bitch!"

The sound of the slamming door closet ended the conversation.

"…Great."

* * *

"And what of this color?" Hishikawa picked up a foreign blue flower, wondering if it would please his wife to be.

"No." Fuu frowned. "Does this place have any sunflowers?"

"So you still like sunflowers?" He asked.

"Of course, they're my favorite!" She hopped.

"I'll see if I got some in the back." The shop owner left the couple to browse around in silence.

"Hishi?" Fuu asked while touching the petal of a lotus.

"Hm?"

"There's something that you need to know about me before we get married." Hishikawa nearly dropped the bouquet of flowers at the sound of her voice. _She's a prostitute! No, she can't be. She was only a virgin that time in the studio—I know. She can't be married already. No, again she was only a virgin. _Hishikawa's thoughts ran on without stopping. _She could have gotten into big trouble. Like she might have murdered someone. I mean look at the company she's with. Ah! She's going to drag me down with her down troubles; she's only marrying me for my money!_

"It's about Jin."

"Huh?" Hishikawa turned around, both relieved and confused that it wasn't about her.

"You see, a generous man agreed to give us room and food in return of Jin's company."

"Jin was selling himself?!"

"No!" Fuu lashed out at her fiancée. "The guy just came out of no where and asked for Jin in return of his generosity."

"Well, did you guys agree?" Fuu bit her lip. She knew that telling the truth she would be seen as a female pimp!

"Um…you see we were starving and cold and poor. And the man only asked for a dinner with Jin. I mean it wasn't like he wanted sex and he was offering a room in the biggest hotel in Japan! I mean common!"

"So you sold your friend for the sake of a fancy hotel room."

"Do you still love me?" Fuu turned around, staring at the ground with heavy eyes.

"Of course my love." Hishikawa wrapped his arms around Fuu's thin waist, smelling the floral scent in her hair. Fuu was greatly comforted by Hishikawa's understanding however her point wasn't made yet. She didn't tell him about Jin, the source of her worries.

Because lately, Jin has been looking even more melancholy than he usually is.

* * *

He had to get away from Mugen. To Jin, just being around him was suffocating. His heart would beat furiously and his nerves were on the edge. The feeling wasn't alien to Jin yet it rarely ever happened to him. The name of this rapture was unknown yet even Jin had an idea what to call it.

_"Do you love me?"_

Jin stopped walking and had the urge to cut down a tree, this entire forest which he walked in. Anything would do as long as it helped him keep down that memory, that annoying voice which spun around and around in his mind.

It wasn't that Jin was ashamed for Mugen falling in love with him, it was just his answer. "_Since when did you think that a Ronin could love?"_

Tired and full of regret, Jin leaned against a strong tree; thanking it to hold him up.

"Why would he love you?" Jin asked himself. "Why would anyone love someone so cold and heartless?"

"Actually that's what I most loved about you!"

Jin stood up straight quickly at the sound of his voice before laying his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Do you really want that, Jin?" He was only a few feet away from him. Jin cursed under his breath. How the hell did he sneak up on him so quietly?

"Morikubo," Jin hissed. "How the hell did you find me?"

"I'm a very powerful and rich man." Morikubo boasted. "So powerful that even the woods work for me." He stretched out his arms as if to show off his army full of silent soldiers. Jin knew Morikubo was playing with him, teasing his patience.

"What do you want?" Jin's question caused the older man to draw his head back in laughter.

"I thought we've already went through this at the Emperor's Lagoon. Did you really forget that night already?" Jin narrowed his eyes at him. "Well you did speed out of there pretty quickly with the help of that ruffian."

"He's more of a man than you are." Jin retort back but it didn't faze Morikubo what so ever. His pride and arrogance was too high to crash.

"Whatever the case, he's a dead man. By now half of my best men are slitting his throat." Jin couldn't help but show his fear for Mugen. His eyes widen and his mouth dropped slightly while he began pulling out his sword. Yet Morikubo's long katana was already propped under the ronin's chin.

"I'm tired of your games, Jin." Despite his age, Morikubo was quick. Before Jin could even touch his sword, the man pressed him up against a tree; pinning him there, trapping him.

"No!"

* * *

"Will these sunflowers do for you miss?" The man held an entire bouquet of them to Fuu's face, which stretched into a wide smile. Hishikawa gladly paid for them when Mugen walked past the shop.

"Hey, Mugen!" Fuu ran out of the shop, catching Mugen's attention. "Look at these!" She than saw his stern face and for some reason it seemed flush and a little sad. "What's wrong, Mugen?"

"Fuu, what's wrong—'' Hishikawa stopped short after seeing Mugen's grave face.

"Where's Jin?" The ruffian asked.

"Jin? Um…Well I haven't seen him since this---''

"Fuu!" Hishikawa braced Fuu close to him quickly, frightening the young girl. Right when Fuu was about to ask 'what's wrong', her question was answered by the number of threatening men carrying weapons surrounding them.

"They're Morikubo's men." Hishikawa explained to Mugen who already had his sword out. "That means he knows where Jin is."

"Good, I'm in the mood for some sport." Mugen grinned.

* * *

"No—'' But Morikubo was deaf to his pleas. The older man peeled Jin's clothing off his shoulders, revealing creamy white skin. For the longest moment Jin panicked between the arms of his assaulter. Thoughts rushed through his mind so fast, disabling him the ability and strength of freeing himself.

But it wasn't the fact that Morikubo was moments from raping him that disturbed Jin but that he almost enjoyed it. It had been a long time since Morikubo last touched him but Jin never once loathed it in his youth. Even now a renaissance of a long untouched lust was beginning to rekindle but struggled to break through walls of disgust and fear.

"Stop it---'' Morikubo snatched Jin's chin.

"No," He whispered in a husky voice, thick with desire. "You cannot lie to me. You want it don't you." As he said this, Jin could feel his hand slide down his thigh. "It's been too long." His hand frantically began pulling and gathering the black fabric up to bunch in his grasp so that a pale bare leg was seen. Morikubo continued greedily slathering his tongue over Jin's shoulders, mulling over him like a spoiled and fat child devouring a delicate cake.

_Maybe this is for the better, _Jin thought. _I was never meant to be so content with Fuu and Mugen. I don't deserve that happiness anymore but it was fun while it lasted. Maybe now that Morikubo has me for his own, he'll at least leave Fuu alone. At any rate, Mugen is already dead so what's the point of fighting anymore. How can I live on a life of just running away if Mugen won't be there?_ Slowly, Jin's once pushing hands slowly dropped as they timidly wrapped around behind Morikubo's neck. He then gave up.

"There's my young colt."

_No!_

Jin pulled Morikubo against him before plunging his knee deep in the older man's gut. Morikubo hunched over gasping for air, releasing Jin and allowing him time to retrieve his katana.

"I said 'no'." Jin stood still with his sword in position as he watched the older man struggle to breathe. "I won't give you a second chance, you fucking piece of shit. Get over yourself and move on." Morikubo looked at Jin as he was still hugging his stomach, chuckling to himself.

"I never thought to see you grow so stubborn. When you were younger, you did everything I told you." He took his own sword from the ground and straightened himself. "But I guess obedience is another think you lose after killing your own teacher—ahh!"

Jin quickly blocked himself from Morikubo's blade.

"Where's Jin?!" Mugen spat at the only survivor of the thugs.

"I-I don't know who that is." The man cried.

"Mugen, is Jin in trouble?" Fuu finally ventured out of the flower shop along with Hishikawa.

"Morikubo's been after him for quite some time." Hishikawa answered her from behind.

"Well then where's your boss?! He's gotta be near Jin." Mugen pressed the blade harder upon the man's throat.

"Last time we saw him, he was heading up to the woods on the top of the hill!"

"The shrine." Hishikawa realized.

"Ahh!" Jin was saved by moving behind a random tree trunk.

"Is this all what your teacher taught you?" Morikubo laughed. "Mariya should be rolling in his grave to see his star pupil hiding behind trees."

"Who said I was hiding." Morikubo was caught off guard when he turned around to find Jin behind him, thrashing his sword against his with such agility and swiftness. Morikubo had given too much of his strength too early while Jin was only waiting his time to fully used his potential. Now both knew the tables had turned and which had the better end of the fight.

It was when Morikubo soon lost hold of his katana that he began to panic.

"Mariya was right about you." Jin said as his blade was positioned beside Morikubo's cheek. "You are a pompous asshole."

"Haha" Morikubo chuckled. "Cut to the chase and kill me, you little slut."

Jin's eyes narrowed and soon he gripped the handle of his sword, preparing to slash the man's head off until a flash of red caught his eye. Jin quickly looked to his left and gasped.

"Mugen—Ah!'' Jin looked down and saw Morikubo holding a small dagger, one that was protruding out of his stomach.

"You did well my little colt, but not good enough." Jin's pained face twisted, feeling a hot small river of blood roll from the corner of his mouth. Morikubo quickly pulled the dagger from out of Jin and allowed the ronin to fall into him, slowly falling to the ground at his feet.

After the last dying breath of Jin was sounded, the forest resumed its peace and tranquility. Morikubo coughed and threw the dagger to the ground beside Jin's frozen body.

"All this chasing for such a pretty thing and now dead." He said to himself. "What a waste." He scoffed. "Ack!"

Morikubo's hands dangled at his sides, shaking and confused what to do. His sight grew blank until it returned, staring at a blood covered sword that protruded out of his chest, through his lungs. Because of the sword he couldn't scream but only feel the pain of this unexplainable heat and shock.

He felt the presence behind him grow closer, so close he could feel his breath against his ear.

"The only waste here is you're fucking self."

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**So Morikubo is finally dead! Yay! But was it really Mugen that Jin saw or someone else? Yet what does it matter, Jin's dead. Or is he? Reivew and find out next time in the last chapter of Basket Case!**


	11. Hands Down

Basket Case

Chapter 11: Hands Down

He fell instantly to the floor, dead before the final sound of his body slipping off Mugen's sword. For a moment the rouge stood there, watching his enemy's blood drip from his blade; whispering to him sweet lullabies of how proud they were of him for killing another and living again.

Yet those lullabies soon shrank into the noise of the woods, and soon Mugen's mind clashed with his heart.

"Jin!" Jin didn't flinch nor move when Mugen dropped to his knees beside him. His face was still while his blood soaked more and more of his clothes, drowning the forever ocean blue in dark red.

How it hurt to see him like this; not strong, not aloof but just there. Jin was no more alert nor quick as the leaves in which they laid on. There was so much blood coming from him. Mugen had no idea that one could produce so much blood. He had killed countless of men but never, not once, took account how much blood a man has until he stared at the puddle of blood creep closer and closer to his knees.

_I have to bind the wound to buy me some time. Have to stop the bleeding and find help. Village is not far away and there is a doctor there that will save him. I have to carry him there and quick. Time is against us. He can make it, he'll pull through. This isn't the first time he's cheated death. I'll just have to bind him with some clothe and then carry him there and everything will be fine. _

_But…there's so much blood._

Mugen kneeled beside Jin as motionless as the ronin. His arms were lifeless beside him and his breathing even more quiet then the whispers of the wind. Slowly, for some reason, the rouge shifted beside the ronin, lying down next to him. There was an unknown force that seemed to pull him closer and closer to Jin. His mind went blank. All thoughts and realizations of Jin dying were gone from his head due to panic, grief, guilt, and denial.

Quietly the rouge pulled Jin's body closer to him, laying his palm upon the now cold skin of the ronin's cheek. He smiled softly, remembering how beautiful Jin always was when he slept. The sounds of a beating heart laid a spell of sleep to the rouge and soon Mugen fell asleep next to the ronin, both sleeping in Jin's ocean of blood.

* * *

_"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN HERE NOW BOY!" The booming voice of his step father haunted the scrawny boy of nine. So much that the icy chill of the rain didn't affect him at all only heightened his senses. His heart was beating out of his heaving chest while he hid deep in an alley, watching his wailing and drunken step father curse for his name and death. _

_"ARASHI!" It wasn't always when he was called by his name. Actually hearing it again almost made the boy think that his stepfather was really looking for him, really caring about him. But as the man ran past the boy remembered the many times he came back at the sound of his real name, how it stung deeply when his hand slapped across his jaw. _

_So he stayed and waited until the drunken calls of his name died down. _

_For almost three minuets he emerged from the alleyway, looking back and forth for any signs of his stepfather until he bolted to the right. Forgetting to look, the small impoverish boy slammed into a solid body, causing him to fall flat on the ground. _

_"Excuse you young sir." A calm and serene voice answered the boy. "You should look where you run next time." The small boy looked up, rubbing his nose and feeling a hot substance drip from his nostrils. Blood. _

_"Look what you did, Haji. You made the boy bleed." The nine year old boy looked up but the cascade of rain blurred his vision and it almost seemed that he was looking at a pair of faces underwater. "Let's go back inside to clean him up."_

_A pair of strong hands lifted the boy on his feet and guided him to a warm and dry place of light. While holding his hand to his nose, Arashi noticed that he was in none other than the huge room of the Imperial Magistrate of his town. He could tell because it never was dark and the room, even though it was only a foyer, was furnished lavishly. In this golden light he finally saw the porcelain faces of his saviors. _

_"Poor thing." The woman brushed his stringy hair out of his face. "Soak to the bone." She turned and raise her hand where a servant appeared, handing her a towel. Her eyes were kind and she was so pretty, almost too pretty. Never did he see such an exquisite face, white with ruby lips and scarlet eyes. Smiling, she dried the boy's hair and arms with the towel. "Hagi?"_

_Arashi then turned towards the one whom he ran into, a man so tall and lavished dressed he seemed like a king. His hair was slightly wavy and a shy bang hung from his forehead escaping the rest of his hair which was pulled back. He wore a calm almost bored expression, but his beauty matched to the woman. The one named Hagi took a white clothe and pressed it against Mugen's bloody nose, cleaning it for him. _

_"Where are your parents?" The woman asked while she dried the boy off. Still shocked that such beautiful people were caring for him kept Arashi from speaking. "Do you have any parents?" His silence worried the woman. "Hagi?"_

_The solemn looking young man stared down at the boy, his face forever melancholy and bored. The boy looked at him scared. 'Is he going to kill me?' he thought. But the man surprisingly brushed back a stray hair behind his ear. _

_"Doesn't he look so much like our own little Mugen?" He said to the woman. The woman's expression changed suddenly, almost as if a knife was stabbed into her heart. _

_"Our little Mugen." She repeated almost as if she were crying while saying it. Together the two nobles, both beautiful and delicate, served the boy with their kindness and tender care. Arashi couldn't keep his eyes off of them, especially the one named Hagi who looked so sad yet somewhat happy whenever the boy looked up at him. _

_Once the rich couple cleaned little Arashi up, they lent him an umbrella of their own and had no choice but the leave the boy since their lives demanded them again. Never did Arashi feel such love and care in his life then those fifteen minuets. He never forgot to this day how beautiful and alluring the porcelain people were and how gentle they looked upon him with both relieved and sadden eyes. _

_From that day on, little Arashi died and Mugen was born. He may not have been the same Mugen in which the couple lost at childbirth but in his little imaginary mind, he would dream that he was. _

_How nice of a life it would have been._

* * *

"Mugen?" Fuu leaned closer down to the unconscious man.

"…Mommy." Fuu suddenly jolted straight up and rigid.

"What the fuck?" Hishkawa said. Mugen had been silent for nearly an hour until his recent ramblings in his sleep. Fuu turned to her fiancée with a worried look.

"What's _wrong_ with him?!"

"I think he's just dreaming." Hishikawa said slowly since Fuu was taking this a little too seriously. In fact, the young artist believed that Mugen should be the least of their worries. Since it Jin's life is being held by a single thread.

The two turned again to stare at Mugen when they heard a low mumble. Kneeling, they watched at the rouge roused himself from a deep sleep as he looked up at them. He opened his eyes, remembering only the sight of blood and sadness. By looking at their faces he could only gain one conclusion.

"Shit, I'm in fucking Hell and its worse then they say." Fuu instantly stuck out her tongue and slapped him. "Oww! What the fuck was that?!"

"Is that what you say after somebody saved your life?!" She snapped while he sat up.

"…yah, pretty much." Another hit to the face only this time it was a shoe. Hishikawa watched patiently as the feud continued on until he finally spoke his name.

"Morikubo is dead." All movement halted to an abrupt stop.

"And Jin?!" Hishikawa's once heavy eyes widen almost in alarm. Mugen's voice was harsh when asking of Jin, almost demanding the young man of the ronin. He looked at Mugen, watching the face of a man on the brink of losing his insanity.

"I…" Hishikawa had to choose his words carefully. "I don't know. The doctor--''

"Doctor!" Mugen jumped to his feet and without question. He shuffled out of the bare room and stopped when he found himself in a long narrow corridor lined in many doors. "Shit." He said to himself. Mugen's mind growled knowing that he would have to find the doctor through all these rooms. That was until a small voice peeped from behind.

"Excuse me son, running a hospital here." Mugen seemed to have slammed himself against the walls for the little old man to shuffle through.

"Hey!" He called, startling the nearsighted doctor. "A young man taller than me came in about an hour ago with sword wounds. You know where he is?" Than a thought was pressed in Mugen's throat. "Do you know how he is?"

The man's face dropped slowly.

"I'm so sorry my dear boy. I hate to say this, but your tall friend died not long ago." Mugen's eyes didn't widen nor did he flinch. He remained frozen for the longest moment until he chocked.

"Wh-what?!" Within that one word, all self control was gone. His eyes grew as glossy as the lake's surface and his feet seemed to tremble under him.

"It was too much for him to bear. I'm sorry. Just know he died quietly." The old man didn't give Mugen the pleasure of comfort. He disappeared into one of the many rooms, leaving him to his own misery.

Mugen allowed his arms to drop beside him, dangling without neither life nor care. He never felt so useless, so empty. Was there a world anymore?

"Mugen?" Mugen's ears picked up Fuu's coming voice. He looked around for an open room, escaping from being caught crying.

"Mugen?" Fuu stopped in the corridor, finding nothing.

"Where did he go?" Hishikawa asked.

"I don't know."

But Mugen knew where he was. After silently closing the door quickly behind him, he saw the most beautiful body and one that was now dead. At first he didn't know what he was looking at. The first thing that processed in his mind was _"That's not him. Jin doesn't sleep like that."_ Until he remembered what he had just heard. _"No."_ He thought_. "Never mind. He is. I let him."_

Taking his time, Mugen slipped off his sandals, and crept closer to Jin's body. His jet black hair circled around his face, framing it so perfectly. Gently Mugen pulled a stubborn lock of hair from his face, admiring how alive he looked while dead. As if he was only sleeping.

"Sir, could you help us?" Fuu finally found the doctor shuffle out of a room.

"Yes, my dear." He bowed slowly.

"My friend was brought here not long ago. Could you ask me how's his condition?"

"May I ask who is your friend? We have many friends here."

"Jin…um tall, long black hair, he had a sword wound. He's a ronin."

"Oh yes." The man said. "Yah, he's dead."

"…dead!" Hishikawa gripped her hand when he heard her horse gasp.

"Yes…I'm sorry my dear."

"There you are!" All turned around to find a younger and healthy man who wore a welcoming smile at the group. "Mr. Ishikawa, how many times I told you not to come in here. You're late for your daily medication."

"Medication?!" Fuu repeated.

"Oh! Thank you, sir. I was just escorting these patients to their new born baby." The old man smiled. "It's a girl!" He winked at Fuu. "Congratulations on your new grandson." He shook hands with Hishikawa.

"Um…thank you." Hishikawa shifted his eyes from the deranged man to the real doctor. After a nurse came to escort the man, the real doctor clasped his hands together.

"May I help you?"

"Um…Jin?" Fuu winced, hoping that she wouldn't receive the same answer as what the old man gave her.

"In perfect condition." The doctor answered. "He'll be up in no time."

"That's great." Fuu sighed. Hishikawa looked behind him and before.

"Where's Mugen?"

Mugen stroke Jin's cheek gently, resting his face right beside Jin's own. He mused at how awkward it was to see Jin not breathing anymore. It almost scared him.

"Fucking prick." Mugen said to Jin. "You promised me that I was going to kill you and you me." Jin said nothing in return. "Even though I didn't kill you, I guess in the end, you killed me." Mugen only had silence to answer him back. He sat up from the ground and leaned over Jin, his face hovering over his. The rouge stared at him longingly until he knelt down closer, pressing his lips gently upon those familiar satin ones.

_I loved you._

SLAP!

"Wha—'' Mugen recoiled back. "Fucking bitch!" He gasped while rubbing his face violently. It took his mind a long while to understand that it was a slap that struck him and a slap from Jin. His eyes opened finding the ronin struggle to sit up. "Ah!"

Mugen shuffled to the other side of the room, hugging his knees together, believing he was staring at a ghost. This sight made him remember a familiar scene in his life when he and Jin were imprisoned as slaves in a quarry run by zombies. _Jin's a zombie!_

"Calling me a prick and then kissing me." Jin's fingers raked through his black hair. "You got another thing coming if you expected fucking me after that." He held his stomach gently since he noticed how sore it felt under the bandages.

"Jin?!" Jin looked up and somewhat nervous as he noticed how grave Mugen's face was.

"Ah…yah?" He was too weak too block the attack of Mugen pummeling Jin into the ground through a rough embrace.

"I thought you were dead." Mugen's voice seemed to waver behind Jin's ear.

"Please don't tell me you're crying."

"Bitch! I'm not crying!" To defend himself Mugen dropped Jin to the floor and glared down at him while sitting up on his knees with Jin between them.

"Ow!" Jin hissed when he fell to the floor. "You could be a little careful after I nearly died because of you."

"Died because of me?!" Mugen roared. "Hell I was the one that killed that rapist, carried you to the hospital and saved your life!" Jin tried to suppress a smile.

"Yah I know. That's why I loath you so, I'm so much in debt to you." Mugen didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or if Jin was mocking him.

"Are you mocking me?!" He snapped.

"Are you so paranoid to think everything I say is to mock you?" Jin's reply was delivered cool and composed unlike Mugen's.

"I forgot how much I hate you. Asshole."

"From what I remembered you loved fucking my hole." Mugen blushed and grinned at the position he was now in.

"Since you're feeling better and all, why don't we celebrate your health." He lowered himself down upon Jin, staring at him seductively. Just before he leaned in to kiss Jin, the ronin went for the jugular.

Mugen's eyes shot open as he was being chocked by Jin.

"First prick, then asshole. And you think you're going to get some after all that?" Mugen's free hand went for Jin's throat and the two found themselves in a stalemate.

"Let's look in this door." Fuu opened the eleventh door and behind her was Hishikawa. The two found Jin and Mugen on top of one another, chocking the life out of them. The young men switched their attention at their guests. Fuu made no change in her casual facial expression.

"They're fine." She said bluntly. "Let's go." Fuu closed the door, leaving the two men to continue fighting.

"You give!" Jin said through his forced breaths.

"Ladies first." Mugen's face twisted until he finally let go of Jin and Jin of Mugen. "Fine!" After the two gave up, Mugen was allowed now to touch Jin in reward for his maturity of giving in. The rouge laid his head in the crook of Jin's shoulder, his cool skin against the side of his face.

"So what now?" He asked, forgetting that the whole chocking scene never happened.

"Fuu's wedding is still on schedule." Jin said while staring at the ceiling as if checking off a List of Things to Do.

"Eww." Mugen scoffed. "But what about our lazy asses! We don't have any weddings of our own!"

"Are you sure?" Jin said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I couldn't help but noticing something on that day when fat Buddha offered to give us board in exchange of 'company'."

"Hahaha! Yah I remember that. We sold you out like a pimp to a whore."

"On the contrary, when he said that he was looking directly at you—''

"Noo! Bullshit!"

"And that I even saw you make a face after he said that. Like you weren't really repulsed but kinda…interested."

"…Do you want me to choke you again?"

"If that was your best chocking then 'sure, why not'." Jin answered nonchalantly. They continued staring off into their own worlds, enjoying that both were now breathing and sharing their heat. Mugen was relieved beyond words that what the 'doctor' said was a hoax. Seeing Jin alive (and half naked) brought with him the greatest ease to his heart (and turned him on too).

"Mugen" Jin warned the rouge.

"What?!"

"I've been fucking stabbed. Not the best condition to fuck around." Mugen began to inch his way down Jin's long body.

"It's okay. You don't have to sit up for this." He grinned, hiding his sinister thoughts. Jin knew this wasn't the time nor place for them to ride out their pent up feelings yet for some reason, being with Mugen, he enjoyed riding a dangerous wave once in a while.

Perhaps that's why he'll stick around with him for a little longer.

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**I really wasn't that into the ending. I kinda wanted to take it further but I'm set on a deadline and this story has gone on far too long!!! I really enjoyed writing this and hoped everyone enjoyed the comic parts of this last chapter. I mean come on; I did say that this was a humorous/romantic story. Haha! **

**The reason why I inserted that little memory of Mugen was to kinda lead on how Mugen was attracted to Jin. If you haven't noticed the man named Hagi remsembeled a little to Jin which is why Mugen thought Jin was hot cause he remined him of that nice man when he was a kid. Even though Mugen saw Hagi was the closest father figure(and for 4 min) it stuck in his mind that Hagi's image meant as a positive thing. So even though its sexual between him and Jin, Mugen saw Jin's looks as a positive thing. Just a little tid bit. **

**Plus Hagi and the woman were actually other anime characters from Blood+. Thought you'd might like to know that.**

**Tell me what you think! **


End file.
